


Killer May

by PetiteLepus



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Amputation, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Begging, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cannibalism, Choking, Collars, Corset, Corsetry, Death Threats, Dress Up, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Earrings, Electricity, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Formalwear, Gambling, Girls Kissing, Hand Feeding, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Killing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Masks, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Piercings, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Shotgunning, Smoking, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stabbing, Survival, Tears, Threats of Violence, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting, Wax Play, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: You're just another Survivor in this Entity's cruel game. Little did you know that the game would turn even crueler and sexier.
Relationships: Amanda Young/You, Anna | The Huntress/Original Female Character(s), Anna | The Huntress/You, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Joey/Frank Morrison, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie/Reader, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie/You, Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader
Comments: 188
Kudos: 513





	1. Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to make this story PER DAY storyline so each day there should be another story! I'll try my hardest so give me time and I'll try not to disappoint you!

It was yet another Trial where you and your friends tried to fight against time and the Killer chasing you when you realized something God awful. You really had to pee. It didn't occur to you when you were connecting generator's wires but when you stood up you nearly doubled over in shock of your body almost making you wet your pants.

You whimpered in clear discomfort and bent back down to finish your generator, but the more you held it in, more your bladder felt like it was being jabbed and poked. You really had to go and your body wouldn't listen to your brain's reason for any longer. Your hands clapped against your crotch and added pressure so nothing leaked. You abandoned your generator to find a spot to relieve yourself and you were thankful you're were in Huntress' realm because the dark forest offered you many places to hide.

You find a spot behind a huge tree and you look around quickly to make sure no one, not even your fellow Survivors or God help you, the Killer sees you. When you don't sense your teammates or hear Killer's heartbeat you quickly squat down, undo your jeans, and pull them down with your panties.

A relieved sigh feels almost as good as relieving yourself. You aren't even finished and you feel so much better already... All that is short-lived when you hear a sound of clicker going off and a light flashes not so far away from you. You squeak in shock and quickly yank your pants back up and you nearly fall face first to wet moss-covered ground, but you manage to keep your balance and cover yourself.

It's Ghostface. Of course, it was him, who else could sneak up to Survivor without being detected. A dread rushes over you but you don't see his hunting knife in his hands. No, you see a camera on his dominant hand and it clicks and flashes, capturing your dumbfounded look on the film.

Ghostface cackles, "Man, I can't believe you actually took a piss in the middle of the Trial!" He is smug and cocky and you flush in shame. He's not done yet though. "Just wait until I show other Killers this picture of you with your pants around your ankles!"

You blush harder and you must not be in the right state of mind because you make a dash and try to grab his camera. He dodges you easily and holds the camera over your head with his superior height.

"Give it back! Don't show it to others!" You cried in distress as he laughed at your misery and waved his pointer finger from side to side in a scolding manner. "Now now, I didn't hear the magic word?"

Now, what could that have been?

"Please, give it back?"

He chuckles and hides the camera behind his back. "Too late now for that! But there is something you can do for me...?"

You try to sidestep behind him and catch the camera, but he quickly twists his hand and camera back out of your reach. You whine and you would try again if he hadn't pushed you off with his free hand. Your shoulders slump and you eye the camera, but when Ghostface snaps his fingers you switch your attention to him. "What do you want from me?"

He chuckles, the sound muffled by his mask and he starts to raise his gown and cups his crotch. "You can blow me and I'll delete the picture of you peeing."

"That's unfair!"

"Tough luck! Have you actually seen anything fair here?" He laughed and started to fiddle his belt and pants' button. "Gonna do it or what?"

You glanced at the camera but he held it as far from you as possible. It seemed like you didn't have any other choice if you wanted to avoid other Killers and possible Survivors from seeing you on your weakest... You nodded.

"Finally!" The Killer laughed victoriously. You frowned as you got on your knees and he pushed the pants and undies down enough to free his semi-hard cock. You grimaced and he laughed heartfully and gave his cock couple strokes. "C'mon, give it a kiss!"

You swallowed hard and willed yourself to lean forward and kiss the tip. You heard a clicker going off and saw the light of the camera going off. You flicked your head up and stared at him in shock. "What are you doing!?"

"What?" He shrugged, "I'm making memories! Don't worry, I won't share these pictures with others. These are only for my pleasure."

Disgusting. Utterly and completely disgusting. You frowned. "Promise me you delete my picture after this."

"You have my word." He chuckled and twisted his gloved fingers into your hair. "Now start sucking!" He commanded and rammed his cock past your lips. You gagged, the tip hitting back of your throat. The Killer was nice enough to let you pull back so you could cough but as soon as you were done he pushed you back on his cock.

You struggled to keep up with his pace but he seemed to enjoy the sounds you made when you gagged around him or the sight of your drool dripping down your chin. At least he enjoyed it enough to rapidly take pictures of you desperately sucking him off.

"Yeah, you look golden babe. Show me those sparkly eyes of yours."

You groaned around him and pitifully looked at him from under your eyelashes. He had his camera already pointed at you. There was a click and flash as he took yet another picture of you with his length halfway in your mouth and your teary eyes pleadingly looking up at him.

"Oooh yeah, that's the money shot!" He laughed boisterously and you whimpered, hoping it would be over soon. Maybe if you tried to please him harder then maybe he would then let you go and delete that embarrassing picture of you. You took him deeper until his tip poked the back of your throat and swallowed.

The reaction was instant. Ghostface groaned like you had punched him in the gut and the camera fell from his grasp but the camera's band kept it from falling on the ground. His free hand joined his other one, tangling itself into your hair and ruthlessly making you bob your head on his cock.

You tried to breathe through it but you found it easier to just give up and let him do as he pleased with you. It seemed to work because his pace grew erratic and he turned more vocal. You whined around him pitifully. Someone would hear you two and you couldn't understand how no other Survivor had found you yet. You must have been so lucky or unlucky, how you would take it.

His cock throbs and one last thrust has him cumming deep down your throat. You do your best to swallow but you're choking with his cock still in your throat. The Killer seemed to give you a break as he pulled his length free from your mouth and you coughed violently, finally getting breath properly. With your coughing came up his cum and it dripped down your chin as you gasped for breath.

There was a click and flash and you looked up pitifully. When you looked up he got another picture of you when he had your attention. You flushed and closed your mouth, spitting out rest what was in your mouth. You turned your weak glare towards him, but he didn't seem to notice at first since he was putting his member away.

"I did as you told me to... So delete that photo!"

He takes his time but when he finally finishes dressing up he looks at his camera, presses couple buttons and then waves his camera at you. "Done and done!" He laughs and turns his camera back at himself. You wipe your mouth clean and get up your feet while he scrolls through pictures of you sucking his cock. You eye him warily but he doesn't seem to pay attention to you anymore.

"Are you... Are you going to let me go?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, others left ages ago." He says without even looking away from his camera. You feel neglected, dirty and unsure of what to do. Ghostface seems to notice it so he turns and looks at you. "What are you waiting for? Shoo, before I change my mind!"

You don't wait anymore. You turn and run towards the closest exit gate and never look back. You know what happened was a taboo, but you can't change the feeling that it isn't over.


	2. Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Léry's Memorial Institute. Things can't go well from there.

Where were you? Everything was dark and there was a sterile scent in the air. Just like in the dentist's office, hospital, or... Lights suddenly flashed on and you squeaked as the light blinded you momentarily.

"My, you're up early!" Comes a cheery voice of a man. You blink owlishly and look around, only to feel your blood freezing in your veins. The huge dark man with spreaders over his head and wicked smile stood by the light switch, staring and analyzing you. The Doctor.

You tried to bolt, only to notice your body snapping back in its place. You hadn't even noticed that you had been strapped down on one of Léry's Memorial Institute's patients' beds. Your hands were bond and tied above your head with leather straps and your legs had been hoisted up separately as they did during your visit to the gynecologist.

"W- what is this!?" You cried out and tried to yank yourself free, only to feel leather digging into your skin. The Doctor chuckled and walked up to you. "You're fighting a battle you can't win there darling."

"What is this, why am I here!? I was just-!"

"Hiding in the closet as you were being chased by the Clown? Yes, I saw it best to make a little trade with the Entity. You wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for me!" He laughed as he tested the strength of the leather straps around your ankles. You whimpered when his knuckles graced against your bare skin. You tugged against the restains but they held thigh.

"What are you going to do to me...?" You asked fearfully. The Doctor hummed a little under his breath, but otherwise, he remained quiet. You didn't know what to do, but then his hands started to wonder... First, he just graced them against your skin, but then his hand turned and he started to rub your skin with his palm. You whimpered pitifully as his hand moved higher and higher until it stopped by your thigh. The only thing that kept him from moving all the way were your slim sports shorts you got from Feng Min.

The Doctor chuckled and he turned away from you to fiddle with his tray full of tools used in hospitals. "You are different, you know that?" He asked, much to your surprise. You glanced at him in a mix of fear, but mostly confusion. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor chuckled more and turned towards you with a scalpel in his hand. You froze in your place as he walked up to you, carefully tapping the scalpel against his finger. "What I mean is, you did something others haven't done before. Do you know what you did?"

"Hid?" You tried and he laughed. "You don't get it now, but later this makes much more sense to you."

What did he mean? You hadn't done anything any other Survivor would do. Then it clicked and you paled in horror. "How-"

"That Danny, or Ghostface, he isn't the most gracious or honorable Killer there is. He started to boast with his pictures of you as soon as he was back and now others want what he was having." He chuckled and you squealed when his fingers gripped the hem of your shorts and ripped them apart!

"Hey, what are you-!?"

"I'm just doing you a favor." He chuckled and pushed your panties to the side, uncovering your womanhood. You whined in embarrassment as he eyed your slit. It was so embarrassing, you felt like dying and you had your share of sacrifices and none of them were as humiliating as this was.

Suddenly he spread your lower lips with his fingers and you squealed as you felt the cold air and his warm breath hit your most private parts.

"What are you doing!?" You cried out and he chuckled yet again while his thumb suddenly pressed against your unguarded clit. Your whole body convulsed in a twisted mix of shock and pleasure and that made him even giddier. "Oh, I'm just making sure you're ready for what is about to come!"

"W- what do you mean?!" You stuttered as you felt him keep brushing his thumb over your sensitive spot that every woman cherished or pierced.

"It's rather simple." He chuckled, "You know, now that the other Killers have had an idea of you, there is very little stopping them from wanting to fuck you. I'm just driving other's benefits by checking you if you're good to go."

"S- so there is no other reason for you to mess with me like this...!?" You asked but your tough persona shattered as he pushed two fingers suddenly into your opening. This time he laughed out loud in mirth. "Now, it would be unethical for the doctor to let his patient go around having intercourse with people without his approval!"

You whimpered in shame, feeling him pump his thick fingers in and out of you until your body started to produce its own lubricant. As soon as the Killer's fingers started to move smoothly in and out of you, did he pull out and make a distance between you two. You panted in loss and confusion and he just laughed as he wiped his slick fingers against your bare leg.

"Checkup is done! As your doctor, I can give you clean records! You're ready for your future!" He said as he started to suddenly open your restains. When your legs weren't hold up anymore you immediately closed them and hid your bare sex. When the Doctor released your hands, you immediately jumped off from the bed and took a distance to him.

"W- what future you mean?" You asked as you rubbed your sore wrists. The Doctor just stared at you and suddenly burst into laughter. "Why, you're now nothing more than Killers' plaything! This was decided by the Entity when you first blew Danny! You have no more death to fear of... Instead of death, there is something darker waiting for you...!"

You shivered. He couldn't mean being forced to have sex with other Killers? Your whole body was shivering, ready to go down with the shock, but you held your ground. You looked up at the Doctor and asked what was in your mind. "How much time I have left...?"

The Doctor smiled even wider. "None. Your fate is sealed. I recommend getting those generators working when you have your chance because there is nothing stopping the others from claiming you."

You felt like crying, but you refused to cry in front of the smug Doctor. Instead, you turned around and run for the exit, but the Doctor's cackles and words followed after you, and they would haunt your mind to the campfire. Until then, you were safe. Safe until the next time you were against a Killer.


	3. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught in Trapper's trap while trying to save your friend. Things get worse.

There was a loud boom as someone fucked up with a generator somewhere in Léry's Memorial Institute. After your meeting with Doctor, this place gave you creeps and shame. You focused on getting your generator done and working, but then you heard Kate screaming bloody murder and the electric cord in your fingers fell. The generator hacked with loud noises and sparks flew from its broken machinery.

You cursed underneath your breath and decided to leave the gen and go save Kate in case she was hooked. Crows cried as you passed them by and you worried you were too late. Then you saw her, across the hallway, struggling against the Entity's claws that wanted to pierce her upper body and lift her into the darkness. The Killer was nowhere to be seen so you decided to take your chance and run for it.

"Kate, hold on! I'm coming!" You yelled as loudly as you dared, not wanting to alert the Killer. The blond woman's head snapped to your direction and she paled. "No, stay away! It's a trap!"

You halted at the mention of trap, but it was too late. Just as you were about to stop, you stepped on one of the cruelest things created. There was a click as the trap shut down and you heard your bone snapping as the trap's blunt teeth broke through your skin and sank into your ankle's bone.

You screamed in breathtaking pain and doubled over your hurt leg, your hands automatically going between the trap's jaws in futile attempt to pull them apart and free your leg. You weren't as strong as the Killer responsible for these traps was and the blood pouring from your broken leg made everything slippery. You heard Kate calling your name until she was done fighting against the claws and was sacrificed. Tears started to stream down your face. You felt useless and stupid, going headfirst into the beast's mouth and getting caught so easily.

Suddenly a huge shadow fell over your figure. "Well, just look at what the cat dragged in...!"

You flinched at the sound of a grave voice and looked behind yourself. The Trapper. He stood there, blocking the light and glaring down at you his cleaver glistening with fresh blood. You whimpered and started to back off, but it was painful with your leg still in the trap.

The Trapper looked down at your leg and scoffed. "Easiest trap to avoid and you walk straight into it."

You couldn't tell if he was mocking you or having a laugh at you, maybe both. Possibly both. Suddenly the Doctor's words sprung to your mind and filled your mind with dread. Now that the Killers knew what they could get out of you, they would target you. The Killer's shadow moved with him as he leaned down to get a good look at you. You were a mess, face bright red and wet from tears but he seemed to see through them.

"My, aren't I lucky? I caught the girl everyone is talking about!"

It was over, he recognized you. You whimpered pitifully and tried to create more distance between you two, but he didn't seem to like it, because, the moment you backed away from him, he lifted his leg and slammed the heavy boot against the beartrap. You screamed in agony as the pressure and pain around your ankle intensified to the point where you could hear your muscles squealing. Blood squirted from the newly cut open veins and you felt light-headed. Any more and you might lose your leg.

"Please! Ow, please, just, please let me go!" You cried, but the Killer ignored your pleas.

"That Danny... Scrawny little weasel, but fuck does he take good pictures." He grunted over your crying and openly palmed his growing erection through his overalls. "Hate to say it, but those pictures made me hungry for you... I just wonder what else you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

"Please...!" You pleaded. "Please... My leg...!"

"Heard that Herman had you on his fingers also. Lucky bastard, but the rest of us got clear signs to go for it."

"Please...!" Tears wouldn't stop coming. "Just... Please, let me go..."

"Oh, that's good Sugardoll." He groaned and pressed his crotch harder into the palm of his hand. "I love the way you beg..."

You cried, feeling defeated, sick, and light-headed. You couldn't feel the leg caught in the trap so you could tell the nerves and tendons were severed. You would lose your leg, no matter what happened from this point onwards. Trapper saw this and lifted his leg from the trap.

"I can tell you're dying so our time is limited..." He said and bent down to your eye-level. He could see it in your eyes that you had one leg in the grave already, but it wouldn't matter. Once you died you were brought back in full health by Entity. No matter how much you might have wished that wasn't the case. That you would stop waking around the campfire and just drift into the peaceful afterlife.

Your skin was pale and your eyes felt heavy as your sight turned hazy around the edges. You had lost too much blood and now you were going to die. You blinked blurrily and suddenly there was pressure against your lips and tongue invaded your mouth. You moaned weakly as the tongue traced your mouth. The kiss wasn't long, but it was primal and left you even more breathless. The darkness took over but he didn't let you die in peace.

"Mark my words Sugar... Next time Daddy sees you... You ain't getting away scot-free."

"NO!" You bolted up, suddenly sitting on the ground between the tree logs that surrounded the campfire. Everyone turned to look at you. You were panting in a cold sweat and you quickly remembered the Trial. Your hands jolted to your leg and pulled the jeans up until you could see the point where your leg was severed.

Nothing, the skin was clear and unscathed. Not even a mosquito bite. You were okay now, but it was real. The pain and agony you felt were real and nothing could make it disappear from your mind.

"Rough Trial kid?" Detective Tapp asked, taking notice of how startled you were. You nodded shakily.

"You'll get used to it," Nea said and you shook your head, remembering Trapper's words.

"No... I don't think I will ever get used to this..."


	4. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet four masked Killers and they have plans for you.

When you mentioned campfire your first thought might have been a scouting trip with your friends or family trip to the woods. Here, in the Entity's realm, it was your beacon in the middle of the darkness. When you managed to escape through the gate or slip to the hatch you would walk through mist and darkness until you saw the light in the distance. You followed that light and you would find yourself at the campfire, surrounded by your family, friends, or allies.

You groaned out loud. You had no memories of what had happened but you could see the light in the distance. Knowing that light meant safety, your body acted on its own and you approached the light. Only to hit your toe on something.

"Shit!" You cursed, doubling over and holding your hurt toe. After cursing and grunting for a moment you got back up, only to see that you weren't at the campfire. You were indoors and the logs you expected to see were actually couches and cushions.

"Look who woke up from her beauty naps!" Someone, a woman laughed, and then other people joined in on the laughter. Where were you and who were these people? You looked around you, but the darkness offered your hosts a well-earned hideaway.

"Wh- who are you?"

"Who, us?" Came a man's voice this time and your head flipped toward the fire. Figures started to emerge from the shadows and you froze in horror as you realized where you were. Mount Ormond's Resort, the only shelter during trials where snow and cold nearly froze your fingers off and there was one, or rather four Killers that inhabited the area.

The Legion.

Your eyes must have looked like deer's in headlight because they all laughed at you. Your head was empty, you had never seen Legion separated like this. In trials, there was only one of them in control of the body. Now they all were separated and they had bodies of their own to do whatever they wished to do.

You tried to look at ways to escape but if you were really in Ormond then there wouldn't be an escape open like that. That, plus there was a terrible snowstorm howling outside and you were in no way clothed to survive in there. A hand suddenly grasped your hands together and yelped in shock.

A mask cracked in two and stitched together with stitches, long pink hair that flowed down their chest, and the distant smell of bubblegum. You got the feeling they were a girl and the short skirt they were wearing pretty much confirmed it.

"Oh, you are just as cute as you were in Ghostie's pictures!"

Yep, they were a girl. Great, even they knew your blowjob face by now. You just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Apparently they took your silence as your permission because two of them suddenly picked you up and threw you on the round couch. You yelped and tried to make a distance between you and them, but they came from every direction.

"S- stay away!"

"Whoa!" A guy in a smiling mask laughed. They sounded woman also. "Relax, it's just us here!"

"What, the Legion!?" You screamed, remembering those times you were relentlessly chased by them to the point of getting an asthma attack. The Killers shared a look and just like they were sharing a telepathic connection they all took off their masks. You stared at them in shock. They were young adults, just like you, maybe just in their twenties. How so young could be a Killer?

You were about to ask, but a sound you hadn't heard in God knows how long surprised the shit out of you. Your stomach grumbled, loud and clear, indicating that your it was indeed empty. You clapped your hands over your stomach but it was too late, they heard and they laughed.

"How?" You wondered. You never needed to eat around the campfire since you never felt hunger or other primal needs that haunted every living creature. The dark-skinned man grinned. "Hungry?"

You nodded in surprise, not even thinking about how it looked. You just felt your stomach twisting and demanding food. This girl with shorter blond hair walked up to you and pressed you down until you were both seated on the couch. "Need a granola bar?"

"You got any?"

They all laughed and the girl with bright pink hair rushed over you and pushed an actual chocolate granola bar into your hands. You didn't even stop to read what kind of treat it was, your fingers tore the wrapping paper to shreds and you literally smashed the bar into your mouth. The gang laughed at your eagerness to eat, but they could laugh all they wanted because you hadn't tasted anything but dirt and blood ever since you were taken by the Entity and you welcomed the sweet treat.

When you were done with your food you licked your fingers from any leftovers. When you couldn't taste chocolate anymore you looked up at the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you," You thanked and she grinned, showing you her braces with rainbow-colored beads. "Anything! Want some more?" She asked and you thanked God that she asked. You nodded eagerly and she went by the fireplace in middle of the room and picked something from its base where there were some things.

A chicken sandwich. She brought you an actual chicken sandwich. This time she unwrapped it for you and you just stared at it in wonder. "How...?"

"When we do good, Entity gives us things." The young man with a tattoo on his throat said. Something in him rattled your nerves. You felt like he was to be scared of. He continued. "Nice things. Food, beer--"

"Pot." The dark-skinned man said and they all bursted out laughing. You couldn't believe it. Killers got nice things if they did well and Survivors got jackshit? Didn't sound fair, but as Ghostface had told you, life ain't fair. You swallowed a piece of your sandwich. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you being nice to me?"

"We all saw your pics and got a clear sign from the Doctor to do as we please with you." The tattooed guy said and you suddenly found it harder to get the sandwich to go down. You eyed the exit points, but they looked boarded up.

"The thing just is, we don't want to share." The dark-skinned man continued and you got the feeling that he was the righthand man to the tattoo guy. You swallowed a heavy piece of chicken. "So you're going to keep me captive here..?"

"Think of yourself rather as an honorary guest." The blond woman said and the braces girl sat on your other side and hugged your arm excitedly. "Yeah, like, you can be the fifth tire to our car!"

"Cars have four tires." You blurted out like an idiot and she rolled her eyes. "You can be our spare tire!"

"Do I have any say in this...?" You asked meekly and they all laughed. The tattoo guy grinned at you. "Not, but don't worry. We take good care of our things...!"

So you were a thing now? Something to be owned and thrown out when they were done with you? So far it didn't look like an escape was a chance and you might have done better here with the Killers. You grimaced, suddenly feeling too full.

The girls surrounded you and the blond blew hot air into your ear and laughed when you twitched. "I'm Julie and this is Susie." She said, pointing at the braces girl on your other side. Then she pointed at the dark-skinned man. "That's Joey. He and Susie are kinda a thing."

You nodded, absorbing every tip of the information you were given. Your attention shifted to the tattooed guy and Julie grinned wider. "That's Frank. He is our fearless leader and my tool."

"Bitch." Frank laughed and you felt out of place. If they were already dating each other then what could you have brought to the table. This man, Frank, walked up to you and grasped your chin, making you look at him despite not wanting to. "Now, this can go two ways. You can do as we say and be happy, or you can try to make this hard, and then we just take what we want from you."

You were shivering at this point and it wasn't because of the snowstorm outside. Frank seemed to notice your restlessness and he lifted his jacket's helm, showing you the hunting knife he or others used when hunting and killing you guys. No one said anything, everyone saw it, but they all acted like it didn't just happen. They were obviously used to their leader's way of handling things.

You swallowed hard and Frank smirked and covered his knife again. "Do we understand each other?"

You nodded.


	5. Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't smoke to save your life, but Julie and Susie help you out. Aren't they just nice?

The first thing you notice is the crackling of the firewood. You yawn and stretch yourself, expecting to wake up by the campfire, but when you open your eyes you don't see the campfire, logs, or Survivors. You see a fireplace, you're lying on a soft couch and there isn't a sign of your friends.

Unless you count these young Killers as your new friends.

Your eyes meet with Susie's eyes and you quickly shut your eyes and try to pretend you're still sleeping, but she doesn't buy your bluff.

"Hey, I saw you!" She laughs and when you don't reply she or someone smacks your ass. You yelp and bolt up and everyone is laughing at you. You cover your sore ass and Julie looks so smug that it had to be her who smacked you. You whine pitifully, but it just makes them laugh harder at you.

Then you notice a strange smell in the air. You can't place it because you have never smelt anything like it. You glance at the Killers and notice that Joey is smoking something. By a quick glance, it looks like a cigarette but you notice that it's self wrapped. Perhaps a self wrapped cigarette from shag?

Joey notices you looking and he grins at you. "Wanna puff?"

"W- what is it?" You ask and they all stare at you like you had grown a second head before they burst out laughing. You blush and Julie pats you on your back from your other side. "It's pot."

Oh. You don't know how to react to that. Back in your regular life you never had tried pot since it wasn't legal and you never found yourself in a situation where you were offered some. You had heard your whole life how drugs were bad and dangerous and how you shouldn't fall for them.

"I don't know..." You murmur quietly and look away. "I've never tried any before..."

"Little Miss Perfect, huh?" Frank said and everyone bursted out laughing. You frowned, getting your nerves twisted. "I don't want to become an addict!" You said and turned around, so you wouldn't have to look at any of them. Their laughter stopped but they were still giggling by themselves.

Julie patted you on the shoulder. "It's not like we are doing heroin or cocaine."

Susie nodded. "Yeah, it's more for pain or something like that."

You grew quiet and weighted your opinions. You couldn't help yourself, but you grew curious about it. You turned back around and looked at the dark-skinned man.

"So I won't get sick or anything? Addicted?" You asked and Joey smiled at you as he offered the joint to you. "Trust me, it will help you to take the edges off."

You gulped and took the joint between your fingers. It was pretty short so it was almost burned out by your companions. You glanced at them and they were all staring at you, eager to see you step into the dark side. You looked at the joint and sighed before bringing the tips to your lip and sucking in that pot. The smoke hit your lungs and before you knew it, you quickly whipped your head to another way as serious coughing fit hit you straight in the lungs.

The Killers bursted out laughing as they watched you choke on the joint. Julie quickly plucked the joint from your hand before you dropped it on the ground in your coughing fit.

"Might have been too strong for a first-timer." She said and you whimpered. "Wha- how...!?" You coughed out and everyone laughed. Suddenly Julie grinned and leaned over you to whisper something to Susie. You made room for them to change words above you and they giggled. When you finally stopped coughing they pulled apart.

"Give me some!" Susie eagerly snatched the joint from her friend and took a long inhale, just like you had done, but she didn't start coughing as you had. You wiped the corner of your mouth but suddenly the pink-haired girl grabbed your shirt's collar and pulled you towards her. You opened your mouth shock and before you knew it, her mouth was over yours and she kissed you.

You made a confused noise, not seeing that coming and then you felt a warmth flowing into your mouth. You realized it was the pot, but this time it didn't punch your lungs like it with your earlier attempt to inhale it. Susie pulled away from the kiss and you were about to blow the smoke out, but she put her fingers over your lips.

"Hold it in!" She advised and you did as she told and held it in as long as you could before you needed to breathe again. You blew the smoke out and the Killers cheered.

"My turn!" Julie laughed and took the joint but to your surprise, she kissed you immediately after inhaling the smoke, and like Susie, she blew the drug smoke into your mouth and you breathed it in. The only difference was that she pushed her tongue inside your mouth and you moaned in surprise.

"Ooh yeah...! Looking, nice baby." Frank grinned, enjoying a scene of his girlfriend's lips molding against yours. When Julie finally pulled back you were feeling lightheaded. Must have been the pot. You felt relaxed and you swear your bad knee didn't ache anymore. You felt high like you had your head in the clouds and your head lolled from side to side.

The Killers laughed. "She is so out of it!" Susie giggled and you sighed dreamily, glancing at her and noting that she had lipgloss. Huh, you didn't notice that earlier. You cupped her face gently and surprised everyone by kissing her without being dared or told to do so. Guys and Julie cheered as you flicked your tongue over Susie's lips. Huh, cherry lipgloss.

You pulled back and saw that Susie was looking at you with her eyes wide in wonder. Then she smiled broadly, showing off her braces. "You kissed me!"

"I did?" You wonder out loud and everyone laughed some more. Joey wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Man, I think I'll wrap us another joint, what do you say Frank?" He asked and the leader of the group grinned. "Do it, let's see how far we can take this."


	6. Breast Worshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got big boobs and you can't hide it.

That weed or pot, whatever it was sure was doing its thing. The whole room was spinning and everything you heard echoed in your head. You glanced on your right and saw Julie laughing as she blew smoke in your direction. You blinked owlishly and she grinned. "You're so out of it."

"Don't be mean Jules!" Susie giggled. "She just needs time to get used to it."

"And time is all we have here...!" Frank said as he took a huge gulp of beer. You didn't recognize the brand, but you didn't bother trying to even guess it, you drank so little in your previous life before the Entity and there was so much alcohol types and brands. Joey grinned and suddenly snatched Susie from her seat on your left and pulled her into his lap.

"God babe, you're so hot when you laugh...!" He growled and Susie beamed happily before she started to giggle like a madman. "You're such a romantic guy Joe," She said grinning. They both smiled and then pressed their lips together in a kiss. You looked at them but your brains weren't really handling all the info it was receiving so you were like in a screensaver mode.

"You like watching them?"

You almost jumped out of your skin when Julie whispered to your ear from behind you. The young woman laughed and Frank raised his beer can at you two. "You know what? You two should kiss again!"

You weren't sure if he was kidding or not, but Julie seemed to like the idea. "As nice as that sounds Frank..." She muttered and you yelped out loud when her cold hands suddenly slipped inside your hoodie. "I want something bigger!"

"W- what, why!?" You screamed as her cold fingertips danced and tickled your tummy and sides. You chocked on a burst of laughter and your body trashed, but Julie held on tight and grinned wickedly. "You got nice boobs, you know that?"

You had an idea, but no one really confirmed it until you and your best friend went to a spa and you had to get naked before you could put on the spa robes. Your friend had said that your breasts could stop wars and feed so many starving babies. You had smacked her that time, but it seemed like her words followed you here.

You groaned quietly as an answer but that little voice turned into a startled yelp as Julie grabbed your hoodie and yanked it off from you. Frank whistled and Susie and Joey stopped kissing in order to look at you. You blushed and covered the area that your sports bras didn't cover. Julie laughed behind you and twisted your hands off with a quick flick of her hands and she cupped your breasts in her palms.

"Holy shit, Susie, I think these are like Ds or maybe even double Ds!" Julie yelled, much to your embarrassment. "They are not-!"

"No way, let me feel!" Susie jumped off from Joey's lap and grabbed a handful of both your breasts. You whined pitifully as her fingers kneaded the softs breasts. "O M G, are these real for real?!"

"S- stop..." You whined, "They're awful...!"

"They weight like a ton! These make me wish I had boobs as big as these!" Julie said and Susie whistled. "Fuck, your back must kill you."

You didn't bother answering to an obvious question. You whined pitifully as the girls took turns groping and fondling your covered breasts. Just when it looked like they were getting bored, Frank hollered. "Take them off!"

Now, in your defense, you were high as fuck so the Killers got a very little fight from you when they suddenly flipped your sports bras under your breasts, making them stick out more. Joey groaned. "Damn, those would look so pretty with some jewels on them."

"Oh, I can do that like I did Susie's' ears!" Julie laughed and you sobered in a second at the mention of piercing your nipples. "No! I don't want my breasts to be pierced!" You protested and the blond behind you laughed in a good manner, not one bit offended or scared of your outburst.

Susie giggled in front of you and squeezed your boobs like a farmer would squeeze cow's udders. "Imagine how they would feel after they heal!"

"Your nipples would always be erect!" Julie said and out of nowhere, she pinched your nipples. You jumped and yelped in shock but her hold on you didn't waver. If anything, she twisted them harder and you whimpered as they started to harden between her nimble fingers. Then she blew hot air into your ear. "Imagine them rubbing against every surface..."

"You know, I heard that you can actually cum by simply playing with nipple piercings!" Frank said and Joey laughed in good manner. "Where did you hear that from?"

"The guy who did my tattoo also did piercings," Frank said and took a sip of his beer before he forgot it and continued. "Told me girls go crazy if play with them!"

"Man...!" Joey whistled and eyed you from the corner of his eye. "I kinda want to test it now."

"I- I don't want piercings!" You cried out before whimpering as Julie bit your ear that peeked through your hair. "We'll see about that...!"

"Yeah!" Susie nodded, "We can be crazy persuasive!"

"Just like we persuaded people giving their money to us," Frank said and you didn't miss the dark message behind his words. You whimpered pitifully, but there was now something more to it. It started to feel good, having your nipples played like that. You started to wonder how it would actually be with piercings, but the promise of pain killed your curiosity.

Susie surprised you by leaning down and clasping her mouth over your nipple and you moaned out loud. Others laughed and cheered her on while you tried to hold in the embarrassing voices. Her braces stung a little, but she licked the itch away with her soft and wet tongue before gently taking the nipple between her teeth and biting gently.

You started to feel hot. Really hot, way too hot to be a good thing. You were getting turned on. You whimpered pitifully as your body betrayed you and started to push you towards the hands groping you or mouth toying with you. That ended suddenly when a loud bell rang and Susie and Julie pulled away from you.

"That's our cue to hit some Survivors," Julie said and Susie wiped her mouth from drool. "Keep our men happy while we are gone and maybe we will do something fun!" She laughed, but everything went from one ear in and came out from the other one. You were high and horny and there were two guys with you.

You panted slowly and turned to look at Frank and Joey. They grinned at you.

You felt screwed.


	7. Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls left you to guys. Fucking ensues.

It's been maybe ten minutes or twenty since girls left you alone with the men and you were nervous. You had tried to cover your naked chest, but Frank said that it's best if you just left them hanging. Not wanting to get to his bad side, you did as he suggested and let your breasts hang freely. Joey had been staring at your rack for some time and licked his lips. Frank noticed it.

"You also wanna have a taste?" He asked and Joey looked surprised but sheepish. "Man, I don't know. What would Susie say?"

"She would tell you to man up and try her!" Frank laughed and suddenly pushed Joey. The dark-skinned man didn't see it coming so he wasn't prepared when his buddy pushed him straight between your breasts. You were high so your reflexes weren't as sharp as they would have been if you were sober, but Joey was sharp as the knife he used. His eyes widened but he didn't pull back. Instead, he grabbed a handful of your breasts and pushed his face harder into your cleavage.

You whined pitifully when Frank laughed and threw his empty can of beer over his shoulder. "Let me in also!"

"Get yourself some ass, I'm up here now," Joey groaned before taking your nipple into his mouth and sucking hard like he was trying to get some of your natural baby formulae. You moaned out loud as you felt his tongue flicker over your nipple and before you understood what was happening you pulled him harder into your bosom. Joey moaned around you and as you moaned at the vibrations he sent through you, you didn't notice Frank sneaking behind you but you certainly noticed him when he grabbed a handful of your ass.

"Ah!" You yelped and Joey pulled away from your chest to look at Frank behind you. "I see you're getting handy there."

"Dude, this chick is pure ass." The tattooed Killer laughed and suddenly he pulled your ass up so hard you lost your footing and you fell face-first into Joey's crotch. You caught yourself in time so you didn't headbutt his dick, but your face did touch it and you noticed that he was hard. The dark-skinned man groaned and looked at his companion over you.

"Do you thin Susie would mind if I use her head?" He asked and Frank laughed. "I think she would give you a gold medal so shut up and whip your dick out, we are spit-roasting this needy bitch!"

That was the only warning you got before Frank suddenly pulled your jeans and panties down with one yank. You yelped as you felt cool air wash over your bare ass. Apparently it wasn't allowed as Frank slapped your ass hard and you yelped out even louder.

"Ooh yes...! Joey, get back here and look how her ass jiggles!" Frank ordered but Joey shook his head as he lifted your head upwards so you were looking at him through teary bloodshot eyes. "Nah, I'm taking my time now with her pretty mouth."

"Your loss!" Frank laughed before he slapped your ass again. Your body was getting mixed feelings and you think it must have been the pot because you were starting to get excited the more you were being mistreated. Out of nowhere, Joey pushed his thumb into your mouth and used it to map out your mouth's inside and force it open. He pushed your tongue down and took a good look at your mouth. "Shit, she has small mouth." He cursed. "Might be a stretch to get my dick in there."

"Doesn't hurt to try," Frank said and he shocked you by suddenly pushing a finger inside you!

"Ah!" You gasped and he grinned, adding another finger into the mix. "You're soaking wet, you must like being our little slutr, don't you?" Frank teased you and you moaned, feeling the tips of his fingers push and massage your inner walls. You pussy quivered around his digits and the sound of your body giving up into pleasure went straight to men's cocks.

"Damn, I think I'm ready," Joey said and his hand went to pull his pants down. You were panting at that point already, but your breath froze in your lungs when you saw what the man before you was packing. He was hung like a bull and you felt both fear and lust when you saw it. You were ashamed to admit it, but you might have drooled. Scratch that, there was drool dripping down your chin.

"Don't bite me now or else..." Joey said as he took a hold of you with one hand and he pushed his cock into your mouth with his other hand. It was huge and the fit was very tight. There wasn't much you could do with his cock forcing your tongue down but you did moan around his cock. The Killer groaned and slowly started to pull out and push back in until the tip made you gag. He took a notice of that and made sure not to go so deep.

You were so focused on blowing the dark-skinned man that you didn't notice Frank pull his fingers out until you felt something thicker prod your wet slit.

"Here I come...!" He warned and your eyes widened when you felt him push inside you. You felt every inch of him as he entered and then you felt him poke your cervix thanks to your doggy position. You whined out loud around the black cock in your mouth and they both, Joey and Frank groaned as they felt you tighten around them from both heads.

The men started to pull out and thrust back in with a rhythm they set quietly. When Frank pulled out Joey pushed in and vice versa. They didn't share any words after that, but an occasional curse when they felt particularly good. You knew by what you had learned that the cock goes deeper when you do it in doggy position so it didn't take much to Frank's cock to kiss your cervix and make you squeal like a pig around Joey's cock.

The men groaned openly and picked up their pace much to your dismay. You tried to keep up with them, but it was hard with how they sought out their pleasure. Frank was pounding the opening of your cervix so it was more painful than pleasurable and Joey made you gag so hard you were scared that you might puke.

"Shit, she's thigh...!" Frank cursed and Joey groaned, "Yeah, gonna cum soon...!"

Yes, cum, you wished in your mind so you could put this all behind you. The men picked their pace much to your dismay, but then they suddenly stilled deep inside you. You felt wetter than usual down between your legs and the fluids flooding into your mouth made you gag with how salty they were, but you willed yourself through it and swallowed.

Frank and Joey groaned and both pulled out of you. You collapsed on the couch as soon as they were out and they weren't in any better situation. Frank panted, "Shit, she milked me dry...!"

Joey wasn't any better, "I need a minute...!" He panted and you blacked out for a second. Or you thought it was second, but when you came back to your senses you felt heavy and tired. You pushed yourself upright and looked around. Frank and Joey had passed out on the couch and you were alone. 

You don't know how long you had been unconscious, but your throat was sore and felt dry as Hell. You felt like if you coughed sand would come out of your mouth. You looked around. Girls hadn't returned yet. You don't know what took them so long. Suddenly you felt pressure on your lower body and you clamped your legs together.

"Have to pee..." You grumbled quietly. Glancing around you, you couldn't tell if guys would wake up, but you wouldn't wait them to wake up so you could use the toilet. So you got up as quietly as you could and corrected your clothes. This included pulling your bras right and hoodie down before you pulled your pants up.

Your gut cramped and you almost doubled over in the need to pee. There wasn't time for you to search for a toilet, the pee would come out as soon as you let go of your crotch. You ran to the door and bolted outside into the wild snow terrain where blizzard raged 24 hours. You quickly kneeled before yanking your pants down and then you let it flow.

You sighed in relief, feeling lighter as the foul yellow fluid left your body and stained the snowy ground. When you were done you used some snow to tap your nether regions clean. No way you would ruin your panties. You pulled your pants up and kicked snow so there wouldn't be any evidence that you had just peed there.

Suddenly you realized that your captors were out of it and there was nothing stopping you from bolting into the wilderness and finding a way into mist and to the campfire. But you had no idea how Ormond worked, you could freeze to death if you got lost. But knowing from experience, if you did die you would come back at the campfire.

You weighted your opinions when suddenly you heard something. Like... Rasping? Before you could pinpoint the sound, someone grabbed your arm from behind and pushed a cloth against your lower face. You tried to scream, but the cloth silenced you. You tried to breathe and you smelled something sweet. The smell was faint but it was there. You couldn't tell what it was but you felt light-headed and before you knew it, everything went dark.


	8. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a lesson of drugs and you get to test them also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the last chapter's ending, I just edited it as I wasn't satisfied with how it ended. Now it's fixed to match the story better!

You felt light-headed as fuck... You couldn't pinpoint where you were and when you finally managed to crack your eyes open they were blurry as fuck. You saw what you think was a chest of some sort and a lot of empty balloons and some juggling pins. Where the fuck were you?

You tried your hardest to move your limp arms and you managed to twist your arms under you but when you tried to push yourself up your arms gave out and you fell on the ground with a thud. You grumbled under your breath and tried again, but your arms weren't strong enough to push you up.

That's when you heard a door's hinges creak and heavy steps filled your ears. You whimpered as you tried to get up again, but your attempt was useless. A gruff man's voice laughed before he was interrupted by a coughing fit. Suddenly you had an idea who might have been behind your drugged state.

"Awake already?" A voice damaged by years of smoking laughed and you felt chills run through your spine. The Clown. You had fallen into the sick psychopath's hands. This must have been his trailer that you had seen multiple occasions while running through it, avoiding Killers of all kinds. You bet that sickening half-rotten horse was still outside the trailer.

You groaned and tried to pull yourself up, but your body wasn't listening to your commands. The man behind you laughed and stepped over you to reach a table on the other side of the trailer. You barely managed to lift your head to see what he was doing. By the looks of it, he was messing with his potions and drugs. You tried to look for an opening, but you knew you were not in any shape of running. He had you drugged that well.

Suddenly he turned around and kneeled before you with a tiny vial hanging from between his fat fingers. You tried to back away, but you were too weak. He laughed and raised the bottle to your lips, but you refused to take the drink without a fight. He chuckled. "Come now little one, drink this and you feel better than you ever knew!"

You refused! You twisted your head to another way, but the Clown didn't give up. He laughed and before you knew it, he had his fingers wrapped around your cheeks. Your eyes widened in horror as he pushed his fingers together and painfully forced your mouth open.

"N- No..!" You moaned but it was too late. The Clown poured the vial's content straight into your mouth. You tried to spit it out, use your tongue, but he squeezed your mouth shut and pinched your nose so you couldn't breathe through it. You whined around your mouthful as he laughed maliciously. "Swallow it!"

You had no other choice so you swallowed the saccharine liquid in your mouth. When your mouth was empty he finally let you breathe. As you gasped for breath he laughed and said something, but you didn't follow what. Then it hit you like lighting just before a storm. You felt your body's temperature rise to the roof and your nether regions felt like they were on fire. You whimpered pathetically, trying to rub your thighs together to create friction to ease your discomfort. It felt good and before you knew it your sex was producing its natural lubricant.

Then you realized, he must have made you drink some kind of aphrodisiac drug that made you so hot and needy. He pulled his fingers off from you and as soon as there wasn't anything holding your face, you whimpered in relief but he might have taken it another way. Not that it mattered, you felt needy and your body acted on its own accord, making your hips shake from the side and you rubbed your thighs together in need.

The Clown laughed as he started to undo his belt under his huge bulging stomach. "You got away last time, but now you're all mine...!" He cackled and you hid your shame and your face against the hardwood floor. The Killer chuckled above you as he started to undo his striped trousers. You whimpered, wishing someone would come and save you from being taken by this hideous Killer.

Suddenly his cock dropped against your ass and you whimpered as you felt him lube himself with your juices. Before you knew what happened, he pushed inside you. You moaned out loud as his cock spread you open and then whined as he started to thrust in and out of you.

You were sure it was the drug because it felt amazing. The needy void inside you was filled and you felt better than ever. You felt so good and you had no control over yourself as you started to moan out loud like a bitch in heat. The Clown's fat cock dragged against your most sensitive nerves and you felt like you were in Heaven.

"That's it, that's a good girl...!" Clown groaned as his hands squeezed your ass cheeks hard enough to make bruises surface later. You whimpered pitifully as he kept thrusting in and out, selfishly chasing his own pleasure.

"Yes, good girl, I'm going to keep you drugged constantly so you'll be ready for my cock twenty-four-seven..!" He groaned and you whimpered pathetically. But then, for some reason, he suddenly stopped. That's when you heard something or someone enter the trailer.

"What the-!?" Clown was saying but suddenly he cut off his sentence with a loud groan and he was pulled out of you. You couldn't think straight, you were a pure slave to your need so you whined pitifully as you were left feeling empty.

"Shhh, it's okay now lass..." Someone, a man whispered to you, but you were painfully needy to register the words properly. Before you knew what happened, a sack was thrown over your head and your hands were tied together. You whined pitifully and the mysterious man pulled your pants back up and then hosted you over their strong arms.

You tried to hold on, but the Clown's drug made you whimper and wiggle on your savior's arms like a worm on the hook. They kept hushing you but you couldn't stay quiet or still for long. You whined over the sack covering your head, but your savior just hushed you.

"Easy there... Someone wants you in one piece."


	9. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone saved you from the Clown. Is he really a savior or just a handy man?

You whined pitifully, still highly aroused, and with a bag over your head blocking all light. Someone had come and saved you from the Clown, but the sick Killer's potions still haunted you. You had no idea who it was that saved you. You knew by the voice that they were a man but that's about it. You couldn't see or even smell him with the sack over your head.

"We're soon there lass. Just hang on." They said. You whimpered, your thighs rubbing against each other, but the pleasure wasn't that great or potent. If you had a hand to use then it might have been better, but alas, your hands were tied. Literally.

Suddenly you stopped and you heard knocking. A door perhaps? Yes, it was a door. You could hear someone calling you to enter. The door creaked open and by the sound of your savior's shoes, they were walking on a hardwood floor. A house? You didn't know any Survivor or Killer that would have had a house.

"Here she is. Safe and sound." Your savior said as he put you on the floor and yanks the sack from your head. Even the smallest lights were blinding as your eyes got used to switching from darkness to light. And that's when you saw him.

The Trapper.

He took a step close to you but you were too out of it to really register him until he was crouching right in front of you. You couldn't see his face but his eyes peeked out from his mask's holes and you couldn't tell, but he was eyeing your every reaction.

"What the fuck is she on?" He asked and a man walked up from behind you. You didn't know this man. He looked like he came from those old cowboy movies your father used to like watching. His hair was pale and long, his beard was unkempt and his eyes seemed to glow like a ghost's.

"Something strong, I don't know. She's in one piece, just as we agreed." The cowboy said before extending his hand at Trapper. The huge man grumbled but turned to what appeared to be his worktable and picked up something. A gun. Huge and menacing with the biggest hook on it that you had ever seen. You dreaded the idea of someone using it on your fellow Survivors.

"Oiled up, just like you wanted. You'll be shooting Survivors left and right with it." Trapper said and the man who saved you took the gun from him. He eyed it, tried how it felt in his arms, and checked the aiming. When he seemed satisfied with it, he hoisted it to his shoulder. "Pleasure doing business with you Evan."

"Just get out Caleb..." Trapper groaned as he started to undo the bindings on your hands. Whoever this Caleb was he was dangerous. Just like every other Killer, there was. When he left you were feeling a little better already. You weren't even half as horny as you were an hour ago. Just drugged.

"I told you I would get you..." Trapper said as he got your hands free. You whimpered pathetically, head dizzy after the aphrodisiac had worn its course. He looked at you long and hard before he groaned and got up. "You're too fucked up for me to enjoy now...!"

You whimpered, as pathetic as it was, but he didn't seem to mind it that much. He suddenly hoisted you up over his shoulder that wasn't pierced by metal and carried you deeper into his lair. He kicked one room's door open and suddenly threw you on a bed. You yelped, but the soft mattress was a welcomed change but you knew it might mean something else...

The Trapper groaned at the sight of you, helpless and weak, but he didn't move to hit on you. Instead, he turned around and left the room with few words before he locked the door.

"Relax now. The training starts tomorrow."


	10. Shower/Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so dirty and your clothes had seen better days.

Tomorrow came faster than you expected. You woke up the next day feeling like shit. It felt like you had the world's worst hangover. It must have been the drugs Clown had pumped you full of. You looked around. A small room, nothing grand. A bed you were lying on and vanity at the corner of the room with a stool by its side.

You slowly got up and walked to the vanity to get a look at yourself. You winched at the sight of yourself. Your hair was like a crow's nest, your face was dirty, clothes were muddy and there was a brand new hole in your hoodie's ragged sleeve. You wondered what were the chances you got. You were at Trapper's place, that much you remembered but otherwise, everything was blurry.

You noticed there was a window and you approached it, wondering and hoping you would be able to escape through it. You pushed your fingers between hinges and tried to pull them up, but they wouldn't budge. You groaned and looked outside thought the foggy glass.

There was forest all the way your eyes could see. That could have led you to the campfire where others were, but you were on the second floor and you doubted that you would get down without breaking a leg or something. Not like it was going to happen since you couldn't even get the window open. Maybe you should break it?

Suddenly you heard footsteps coming outside your room. You yelped and quickly looked around, trying to find a place to hide. You didn't have many choices so you quickly kneeled down and crawled under the bed. It was dusty as Hell and you might have swallowed a dust bunny. You tried your hardest not to cough when you heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps entered the room.

You focused on staying quiet as you listened to the steps go from vanity to window. You heard grumbling and cursing coming from the intruder and then... silence.

Before you knew what happened, someone, the Killer, grabbed your ankle and you screamed like a pig in a slaughterhouse as they pulled you out from under the bed.

"There you are!" Trapper yelled and you screamed. "Please, let me go!"

You pleas fell to deaf ears as he pulled you up. You kept begging, but he didn't care. He took in your appearance and by the sound of him grunting and grumbling he didn't like what he saw.

"Look at you! Dirty and dusty...!" Suddenly Trapper picked you up and threw you over his good shoulder before taking you downstairs. You whined and whimpered but then he took you somewhere hot and humid. Bathroom? The walls were made of wood and there wasn't any flooring, the floor was literally stone or mix cement. The Killer set you down and tapped you on the shoulder.

"Take them off."

"W- what?"

"Your clothes. Get rid of them."

You stared at him in shock, but the fear of this huge brutish man won over shame. You pulled your hoodie off, followed by your jeans but you got shy when it came to your underwear. Trapper tapped his finger on his side. "Those too."

"Please...!" You pleaded. "Can't I just keep these?"

The Killer crossed his arms and suddenly you felt so small before him. "Those too." He repeated, this time more seriously. You swallowed and did as he told you to do and before you knew it you were naked as the day you were born. Trapper nodded and then started to strip himself. He started with the mask.

You blushed and looked away while he put away his clothes. It didn't take long, but he did curse a little as he struggled with the hooks and metal objects sticking from his shoulder. A warm and calloused hand landed on your shoulder and you yelped as he pushed you forward. Then your toe hit something light and looked down. It was a simple little low stool, perfect for sitting as close to the floor as possible.

"Have a seat." The Killer said and pushed you down on the stool. You took a seat and before you knew what happened, a bucket full of warm, borderline hot, water. You screamed in shock and he laughed behind you as he soaked you thoroughly. "Relax and let Daddy clean you up..."

You didn't really want that, but you allowed him anyway. He started to rub something in your hair and you had never been happier to feel shampoo being rubbed into your hair. Trapper kept doing it until your whole hair was covered in suds. Then he started to massage your scalp and you couldn't hide it anymore.

"Ah" You yelped, but instead of sounding fearful you sounded like you were enjoying it. What was the embarrassing truth. "Mmmh...!"

"That's right... Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked and you moaned back. He grinned. "Daddy takes good care of his things... You'll see."

You nodded mindlessly, just focusing on those huge fingers scratching an itch you didn't know you had. The Killer behind you laughed. He kept massaging you but then his hands started to wander. You suddenly felt alert and you tensed as his soapy hands cupped your breasts and under them.

"Can't leave you dirty."

You felt dirty as his fingers massaged your breasts but as dirty as it made you feel, you felt good. He spread the soap all over your body, making sure that you were cleaned properly. His hand did go between your legs, but that's about all he did. He also massaged each part where his hands wandered. You felt like you were in Heaven, but then Trapper pulled away.

"Close your eyes." He warned and you barely got your eyes shut before he dumbed another bucket full of hot water on you. You moaned softly at the feeling of hot water washing the soap off from your body. You heard Trapper grumbling by himself about not having running water and having to warm water with fire and wood.

You sighed and he poured another bucket over you and when the last traces of soap had been washed off. You were clean and you felt a need to thank Trapper for it. So you bashfully looked down on your legs because you didn't dare to look at him. "Th-thank you..."

The Killer grumbled something, but the picked you up and you thought it was over, but it wasn't. He took the seat you had and motioned towards already filled buckets with now lukewarm water in them. You looked at him in confusion before he pointed at his back with his thumb.

"Now is your turn to wash my back."


	11. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come out clean from the bath. Trapper has something for you.

You sat on a wooden stool with a huge towel wrapped around your body. The bathing was over and the Trapper had seated you on a stool in what appeared to be his workshop. The table was taken over by beartraps, springs, coils, and all kinds of different things a mechanic could want. You sat there quietly until Trapper returned.

He was clean like you but unlike you, he was clothed but he didn't have his mask on. That's when you got your first good look at his face. He was quite handsome. All his features were rough and ragged, and his eyes were dark but not necessarily bad. All in all, a decent looking man.

"Um... Excuse me...?" You asked quietly and he turned to look at you. "What?"

"W- where are my clothes?"

"I threw them away."

He did what!? You looked at him with your eyes wide in shock as you pulled the towel harder around you. He noticed this and grunted, walking to the closet on the other side of the workshop. He opened the closet and pulled out a nicely wrapped package that he gifted to your hands. You looked at the white box with a red ribbon in wonder.

The Killer grunted. "Open it."

You hesitated for a second and looked up at him. "W- what is it?"

"You see when you open it."

That didn't solve much. You gently pried the ribbon off and raised the box's cover. Your eyes widened in shock as the sight of black lace and for a moment you thought he had gotten you a dress!

"Wow, this is...!" You were saying until you picked up a piece of clothing and you paled. It wasn't a dress but a pair of black lace stockings followed by matching lace panties and garters. The real deal, however, was at the bottom of the box. A leather corset bound together with heavy belts. The back was open but tied together with strings that were used to tighten the thing once it was around its wearer. Which appeared to be you.

"Wh- what is this?" You asked shakily and the Trapper pointed at the lingerie. "No toy of mine dresses like a ragdoll. Now put them on!"

You whimpered, looking for a place to change but there wasn't really any. Besides, the Killer had already seen you naked, Hell, he washed you! It didn't matter how much dignity you had left, it wouldn't have been enough to hide you. You put the box on the worktable, minding the trinkets there and you took the first piece.

You felt Trapper's eyes burning as he watched you dress up. As shameful as it was, you did as you were told to so you wouldn't get in trouble. Ha ha, like Hell your situation could get any worse. After panties, you pulled the stockings up but when it came to the garter belt you were clueless.

Trapper noticed this and he pushed himself off the wall and walked to you.

"Sit." He commanded and you did. He took your thigh in one hand and started to fiddle with the clips on the strings' ends. As he was putting them on his hand holding your thigh slowly trailed against your flesh as he felt your meaty thighs. He repeated the treatment with your other leg and then pulled away.

"Th- thank you..." You thanked quietly. It wasn't like you were thankful, but it didn't hurt to be nice and polite. Trapper seemed to like it though.

"Now the corset." He commanded. You nodded before slipping the corset around you and starting to tie the belts in front together. The corset fitted quite well and even covered most of your chest, but it certainly made your boobs stand out even more. You showed yourself to Trapper when you were done. "Is this good?"

He rubbed his chin and nodded. "Almost." He said as walked up to you. You didn't move unless he moved you in the way he wanted. He tightened the belts in front and you didn't feel anything before he twirled you around so your back was to him.

"These have to be tightened also. Fits differently to every woman." He said as he started to twiddle with the strings on the back. You nodded though you didn't know if he noticed so you made a small sound so he knew you were listening. Before you knew what happened he pulled the strings hard and you yelped as the corset tightened around you!

"Hang on there." The Killer said as he pulled harder and harder. You felt like you were in a tuna can before he was satisfied by how skinny you looked. He tied a knot behind you and turned you around to look at you. You were having a little struggle breathing properly and your breasts looked enormous as the corset squeezed them upwards.

He must have liked what he saw because he groaned out loud pushed his face between your breasts. You didn't know how to feel about it, but he seemed to like it since he moaned against them. "Such a perfect woman."

You stayed perfectly still until he pulled away. His eyes roamed all over you and you felt more naked than earlier when you actually were naked.

"D- do I get anything else to wear...?" You asked shyly, hands moving automatically to cover your bosom. The Killer just stared at you like you had asked him if UFOs were real. Then he shook his head and you felt a rock hitting your stomach's bottom.

"Who said you would?"


	12. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapper is training you and what is a better way to learn than your mistakes?

You fumbled nervously with the old coffee maker, making sure to count the right amount of freshly grounded coffee beans. You poured boiling water over the beans and watched how coffee started to drip down to the pot. You glanced behind you from the corner of your eye and sure enough, Trapper was sitting beside a table, keeping an eye on you.

You looked back at what he had told you...

'"You're my slave now and you will act like one! I expect you to follow my rules to the fault, understood?" He had asked and you nodded. "Y- Yes..."

He slammed his palms together, scaring the crap out of you. "Yes, what!?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good." He nodded and turned his back to you while motioning you to look at what he was doing. "Now watch how real men who worked on mines brewed their coffee!"'

You had done just that and followed closely how he had done it, but you weren't so sure until he would taste it. When you thought the coffee was done dripping you pulled it away and put a smaller cup so it wouldn't drip on the counter. Trapper wanted his coffee black so you delivered. But just as you were about to walk to him your leg got caught on something and the unbelievable happened.

The coffee pot fell on the floor and shattered, spilling coffee and glass shards everywhere. You slapped your hands over your mouth in shock and looked up. Trapper was staring at the broken pot and the mess you made when he suddenly slammed his palm against the table.

"You little-!"

"I- I'm sorry!" You cried as he straight up bolted from his chair and marched at you with glass shattering under his heavy boots. You cried harder and fell on your knees in hopes he wouldn't hurt you. "Please! I'm sorry, it was an accident!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He yelled as he gripped your wrist and yanked you up almost painfully. "You know what my father did to me if I messed up!? No sorry could save my ass from a beating! Man beat me until I was half dead!"

You whimpered as tears streamed down your face but it didn't save you, just like he said. He sat back down on the chair and pulled you to lie across his lap. The corset dug into your ribs, but it was honestly the least of your worries. Trapper was a huge man and he didn't need to use even a quarter of his strength to punish you. That's when you felt the first smack on your lace-covered ass. You cried out loud. It hurt, it really did! It was clear that he wasn't holding anything back.

"Count them!" He ordered as he smacked you again and you whimpered the number he wanted to hear pitifully. This went on until your tenth smack. You were crying and your ass felt like it was a victim of those horrible acid attacks. When he was done he gently massaged your abused backside and shushed at you.

"There there..." He murmured as he moved to pet your hair. "Daddy just had to make rules clear to you... I didn't mean to harm you."

You started to wonder if he had a personality disorder or something. How could he be so... Kinda decent and next minute a brute? He put you down and motioned towards a sink across the room.

"Get a rag and clean this up. I'll bring you a broom." He said and pushed you on your feet. Your tears had dried but the marks stayed. You tiptoed carefully to the sink while minding the broken glass. Rag in hand, you started to collect the biggest pieces and then threw them into a garbage. Trapper came back soon and handed you the broom so you could finish up.

When you were done and the floor was clean again, the Trapper motioned you to follow him.

You followed Trapper obediently, not straining too far from him as he took you downstairs. To your horror, the basement was just like the basements during the Trials. Save for the four hooks, it was almost identical with the bloodstains and lockers. When your bare feet touched the ground you almost shrieked.

The ground was cold and not to mention sticky with half-dried blood that stuck to the bottom of your feet. You whimpered in clear discomfort as you looked around the room. Trapper walked to a wrench on the wall and pulled it. Something creaked and suddenly a hook fell from the ceiling! You yelped, but instead of falling on the floor, it hung on chains from the ceiling.

You looked the thing in fear and saw the handcuffs hanging from the giant hook. There was dried blood on them. You didn't want to know who had worn them. You didn't want to wear them. The Killer walked to the things and flicked them with his fingers. "I got the cuffs from Amanda. Great for hanging little troublemakers. You don't want to be a troublemaker, don't you?"

You shook your head so hard you heard your neck crack. You didn't want to hang from the cuffs. Then Trapper's glare on you hardened and you realized he wanted a verbal answer.

"N- No sir! I'll be good, I promise!"

Trapper stared at you long and hard until he grinned and walked up to you. He raised his hand and you were ready for a smack, but instead, he patted you on the head. When you glanced at him he seemed much calmer already.

"You had it rough today. Go to your room. Tomorrow we have special guests and I want to show you off."

"Thank you, sir, I will, sir." You said before turning and sprinting the steps up to the upper floor. You dreaded tomorrow already, if that even came but one thing piped your curiosity.

What guests?


	13. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapper is playing games with his friends Doctor and Pig. You're there also.

"Y- you're doing what!?" You asked in shock. Trapper, your Master's, glared at you and you flinched, forgetting your manners. "I- I mean... What are you planning sir?"

"I'm having a good old fashioned poker night. You got a problem with it?" He asked and you shook your head. "No, sir!"

"Good. You'll be serving drinks if someone asks for one, but your main job is to hint me their cards." The Killer explained. "You will walk behind them when serving them drinks and you give me one nod if I'm good to go and three if I should fold. Understood?"

You nodded, "Yes, sir."

Trapper grinned, "Good girl. If I win big we will be celebrating together."

You nodded. You could do this. You had to do this. It was the only way to keep yourself safe. Otherwise... The image of the hook and blood in the basement flashed through your mind and you winched. You didn't want to end there... Ever.

The time of the poker game came when you heard knocking coming from the door. Trained to answer and act as a perfect host, you walked to the door and opened it. Your eyes widened

It was the Doctor.

The wicked man looked down on you and cackled. "Well if it isn't our little lady? You found yourself in Evan's arms, I see!" He said and took a closer look at you, rubbing his chin. "Looking quite good if I say so myself! Evan has always had a taste for lingerie."

"What are you doing!?" Came suddenly your captor's voice and you winched, quickly moving out of the way. The Trapper walked over and you feared he was going to yell at you, but instead he yelled at the Doctor. "What are you telling to my toy Herman!?"

"Why, Evan, why so serious?" The mad Killer asked. "I was just making myself known. No need for you to feel left out!"

Trapper grounded his teeth together and motioned Doctor to enter. The dark-skinned man did as he was advised to and you were left guarding the door.

"Who are you?" Came suddenly a woman's voice. You flinched in shock and turned towards the still open front door. There stood a woman in a long red jacket. Her hair was black and long and you could see from her black eyes that she wasn't someone to mess with. You put on your best face you had learned to use back in the days where your only challenge was getting enough money to pay rent.

"W- Welcome ma'am...!"

"Ooh, you must be Evan's new toy! That Survivor, right?" She said and smiled. The smile looked foreign on her. Like she didn't smile much. You nodded. "Y- Yes ma'am."

"Don't be so stiff!" She laughed and patted the top of your head gently like a big sister would. "My name is Amanda. I never caught your name?"

As polite as you could be, you told her your name and she smiled. "It's a good name. Might wanna hold on to it."

"Amanda." You almost jumped out of your skin when you heard Trapper behind you addressing the woman who just arrived. You moved to the side as your Master greeted the woman in red. "Took you long enough."

"Bite me Evan." The woman said and walked in, going straight to the room where the table and cards were. Trapper groaned and walked after her and you closed door. You followed the Killer to the room and they all took their places around the table as you went to prepare drinks.

You weren't sure how, but like the Legion had said, if you did well in Trials the Entity would reward you. Trapper's gift must have been the big bottle of whiskey that he had you carry. You weren't really much of a drinker, but you knew some basic drinks. Like whiskey on rocks.

The trio started their first game of poker. You had no idea what they wagered about, it was all lost to you, but you did as the Trapper had told you to. 

First, you served a whiskey to your captor and saw his cards. Two nines and rest were garbage. You sneaked behind the Doctor and saw that he had nothing. Amanda also. Trapper cleared his throat and you nodded once and followed by it the Doctor and Amanda folded.

Trapper won with two of a kind and took the pot. The games kept coming and you made sure to help. By the sound of it, your Master was winning most games. Trapper laughed and smacked your lace-covered ass and made you yelp in pain.

"Come now! Serve our guests some more whiskey!" Trapper laughed, already intoxicated and you nodded humbly before walking to the cabinets. You could hear from your place what they were talking about while you prepared the drinks.

"I see you got a claim on her Evan." The Doctor and Trapper grunted. "What's it up to you?"

"As I said, you have her eating out of your hand!" He said before giggling like a madman. "It would be a shame to lose her at this point, wouldn't you agree?"

"You want to raise the bets?" Trapper asked and Amanda started to deal cards. "I say, the winner of this round gets your toy."

You almost dropped the bottle in your hands. How could they wager about you like you didn't matter?

"What's in it for me?" Your Master asked. Before anyone glanced at their cards they made a deal. You walked behind Trapper's back and saw his cards.

He had two Jacks and there was a Jack, two Kings and a number three on the table. Bottle in hand, you sneaked behind Doctor and as you poured him a drink you looked at his cards.

Not a good hand, two fours, Queen and ten, and Amanda wasn't doing so good either. They had the highest and two at best, but Trapper had a Full House! He was looking at you and you nodded once, giving him a clear signal.

"All in." The huge man bellowed and smacked the table. Amanda folded, but Doctor smiled even wider and cackled.

"All in." He repeated and they both laid their cards down. That's when you felt your heart stop. The Doctor didn't have a pair...! He had 2 Kings and when combined with the two Kings on the table he had Four of a Kind! Trapper looked just as surprised as you were before the reality of the situation sank in.

"You- When- How!?" He roared and Doctor cackled from the bottom of his heart. Amanda joined in also and grinned victoriously, despite not winning herself. The Doctor grinned. "Did you honestly think that you could cheat like that with your toy?"

The Trapper roared again and this time his fury was pointed at you.

"You little-!" He was about to grab you, but you backed off in fear and before he could try again something hit the back of his neck. The Doctor laughed as your captor hit the ground hard and couldn't get up anymore. You smacked your hands over your mouth in fear and looked at how electricity flowed through the dark-skinned man's arms.

"Don't go blaming her! It wasn't her fault you lost last round! I just used my powers to make her see things that weren't there! Genius, aren't I!?" The Doctor laughed and Amanda joined in on it. "It didn't matter who won the last round as long as it wasn't you Evan!"

"And now we are going to take your toy with us!"

"You bastards....!" Trapper groaned and the Doctor kneeled over him and put his palm at the back of your captor's bald head.

"It was my pleasure working with you Evan." He said and just as Trapper was going to say something, the Doctor gave him an electric shock that knocked him out. "But it's time for you to rest."

You shivered in horror. Trapper was out and now you had two people, Doctor, and Amanda wanting you for themselves. Both of them looked at you and you flinched at how predatory they looked.

"Now... Which one of us takes her first?"


	14. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't what they always seem. You learn that hard way.

"Well, if you don't have anything against it I'll take her for a week," Amanda said as she petted your head. You actually smiled a little. She didn't seem bad, more like a big sister type. When the poker game was over she had given you her tall jacket to cover yourself with. Maybe he would even let you go before the time of switching would come?

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "A week? You honestly think I will let you have her that long with you?"

"What do you suggest then?" She asked and the Doctor raised 3 fingers. "Three days. Then I come to get her. Fair?"

"And then what? You have her for three days and then she is mine again?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Amanda smiled and offered her hand to the taller man. "Deal." They shook hands and the Doctor turned towards you. "Don't let these next three days get to you! Be nice and you should survive."

You weren't sure what he meant with that, but you nodded. Of course, you would be nice to Amanda! She has been nothing but kind to you and you wanted to return her kindness. But who was she? She wasn't a Survivor and you hadn't seen her chasing you and others before.

The three of you parted ways, Doctor returning to his realm and Amanda taking you with her. You had no idea where she was going to take you but you followed her obediently. You two chatted very little but she was curious to know how you had gotten yourself in such troubles. You opened up after long silence and she listened.

"Must have been tough for you," Amanda said emphatically and you nodded sadly. "I honestly miss my life back in the real world... Back before this place, I mean." 

"Yeah..." Amanda nodded and looked away. "Me too."

The older woman sounded sad and you wanted to ask further but you held your tongue. It looked like she didn't really want to talk about it. Silence fell between you two when suddenly the mist faded away and you found yourself in Gideon Meat Plant. 

"This place..." You muttered out loud. It was Pig's place. A sadistic Killer who put reverse beartraps over your head and if you didn't manage to find the key from puzzles around the map it would snap your face in half. Worse was doing all that while the Killer was still hunting you. You shivered at the memory.

"Have you been here before?" Amanda asked and you nodded. "More times than I can count..."

"And how do you feel about the Killer here? The Pig?"

You shivered. "I don't know if it's even a human. Maybe it's like Demogorgon" You replied honestly and Amanda nodded. You two kept walking until you made it to some kind of an observation room. You looked at the different monitors with morbid curiosity. There was a table filled with trinkets and blueprints and worst of all the feared reverse beartrap.

"M- Maybe we shouldn't be here...!" You said to Amanda but she laughed. "Why not? The Pig isn't here so we can do whatever we want!"

"I- I know, but..." You stuttered but the older woman grinned and suddenly twirled you straight out from the red jacket. You spun in shock and suddenly you were on your lingerie and corset again. You winched and covered yourself the best way you could, but it wasn't really that effective.

Amanda slid her jacket back on and walked to a closet next to the computers and monitors. What you saw shocked you. The Pig's head. You yelped and suddenly put two and two together.

"Y- You're the Pig...!"

"Oh? You realized it just now?" She asked and you flinched. The kind big sister tone she had taken with you was gone and only thing left was a cold and calculative Killer. You knew Doctor was sick in the head, but the Pig was malicious, playing games while killing you Survivors.

You blinked and suddenly Amanda was standing right in front of your face. "Now..." She grinned wickedly and you felt your heart freeze when you heard her next words. "We play a game!" Then you saw it. A machine of some sort in her hands.

"N- No!" You screamed and turned to run, but the Pig tackled you on the floor and sat on top of you.

"No, please!" You cried but it was no use. Her laughter overpowered your cries and she put the thing around your neck and fastened it. You struggled the best you could but you couldn't win against her.

"Quiet or I'll kill you!" She ordered and you quieted down but you couldn't help the sobs that escaped past your lips. Amanda nodded and got off from you. She extended her arms and pulled you up so you were at least sitting on your knees. She started to tinker with the collar around your neck.

"Now, here are the game's rules. Be quiet and listen carefully." She said. You sniffled pathetically, but after a inhale you quieted down.

"This collar is sensitive to noises. Anything louder than a whisper and it goes off, blowing your head up. Are you following?"

You nodded in fear and terror and she smiled and petted your head much like she had done earlier when you didn't know her true nature yet.

"Now, here is what is going to happen. I'm going to do my best in making you scream and blow your pretty little head into itsy bitsy pieces and your job is to stay mute!"

Your eyes widened. How could she be so cruel? The list of things she might do to you is vast and she had tools to make your world pure pain and agony.

Amanda smiled. "As much as I would want to hear you cry and beg for mercy..." She leaned down and kissed your forehead. "I want to see you suffer more...!"

A new round of tears fell down your cheeks and the Pig smiled, leaning down and licking your tear-stained face.

"We are going to have so much fun."


	15. Waxplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your time with the Pig might end up earlier than anticipated.

Your legs were killing you... As soon as the Pig had put the explosive collar on you she had taken you to a room full of hooks hanging from the ceiling and had tied your hands up so they were hanging on one. What was the big deal, you might have asked? Well, she had pulled hook up as far from the ground as she saw fit. Your toes barely managed to reach the ground so you were constantly straining to stay up because the hanging loosely put horrible strain to your tied hands.

You couldn't sleep, not when you were hanging like a pig's carcass. It was straining you and you wanted to whimper and whine and cry out loud, but even the smallest sound you made got the collar peeping warningly. You must have been hanging there for a night if not a day already. You were just so tired...

"Looking good." Came the Pig's voice somewhere and you flinched. She walked up to you and trailed her hands over your hips, making you twitch. She laughed in a good manner as she eyed you up.

"You must be exhausted, but the game is only beginning!" She said as she started to play with the hooks. You hang on the best you could as she repositioned you until you were hanging with your ass up in the air. You looked at sides, trying to see what would happen, but the Pig kept her distance... until you heard a lighter click awake.

"Now, have you ever tried BDSM?" She asked as she walked in front of you with a lit-up lighter in her hand. You shook your head and she grinned, bringing the little fire suddenly right in front of your face. You hold in a whimper of fear and tried to back off as best as you could.

"Of course, you are such a pure girl after all..." She said and suddenly pulled something out from her red jacket's pocket. A candle?

Suddenly you froze. You had an idea what she might do to you and you didn't want to be a part of it! You shook your head with tears burning your eyes as she lit the candle and put the lighter away.

"Now, don't be scared. You know, BDSM candles have a lower melting point so it doesn't burn you or anything like that." She explained and you felt relieved for a little while. That is until she grinned. "But this is a normal candle with high melting point...!"

She got up and walked around you and you shook your head so hard you nearly twisted it. The Pig chuckled sadistically behind you and that was the only warning you got before she tilted the candle and the wax hit your bare ass.

Your head snapped up and you bit your tongue so you wouldn't have screamed. It burned so badly, you felt tears starting to fall down your face. You wanted to scream and beg her to stop but you couldn't if you didn't want to die. The Pig laughed behind you as she kept flicking burning wax on you.

"How does it feel!? Good, does it feel good!?" She laughed wickedly and you trembled in pain. "Want me to stop? Then say, _'Please Mistress Amanda, stop'_!"

You shook your head recklessly in all directions but she just kept torturing you for the next half an hour. When she was finally done you were shaking like an anxious chihuahua. She laughed as she threw the candle somewhere and walked in front of you. "Still hanging? I must say, you surprised me. I thought you might break."

You tried your hardest to stay quiet. It was the only thing keeping you alive in this living Hell. Why not just die? It would be so much easier. You could feel the will to live to leave your eyes and the Pig must have seen the same because she grinned like a madman.

"Now, are you thinking about ending it? Opening your mouth and blowing yourself up? What do you think you will accomplish with that?"

Peace. A chance to return to campfire and hug your friends. Tell them how you missed them and let them help you heal. The older woman shook her head. "You don't remember? Didn't Herman tell you that the Entity changed your status? You aren't a Survivor anymore...!"

You remembered..! You had forgotten but now you remembered!

_"Why, you're now nothing more than Killers' plaything! This was decided by the Entity when you first blew Danny! You have no more death to fear of... Instead of death, there is something darker waiting for you...!"_

The Pig chuckled and went back to controls that controlled the hooks and she surprised you by laying you down. Your tortured and abused body fell on the ground with a soft thud and you immediately curled around yourself. Then you noticed something. You couldn't feel your hands.

You looked at your hands and you almost screamed. The blood flow to them had been cut off for a far too long time and they had turned dark blue, one shade away from black! You touched your hand carefully and it hurt so badly...! You bit your lip so you wouldn't have cried out and you tasted blood. The Pig chuckled as she took her knife and cut your hands free. 

"Don't be so blue, we have so much left to do!" She grinned and dug something else out of her jacket's hidden pockets. Pliers? You stared at her in confusion and she grinned as she waved the tool before your face.

"Now, let's make one thing clear. If you die you will just wake up somewhere where any Killer could pick you up! Are you sure you want to take that chance? All we know is that you might even end up with Krueger! You don't want that, do you?"

You weren't sure what you wanted. If you spent any more time with Pig she might just kill your herself or at least kill your will. But the Doctor would take you next... Maybe he would treat your abused body or would he actually drive you into madness as he did during Trials?

Suddenly the Pig grabbed your hand and brought the pliers to your finger. Your eyes widened in horror. Now you knew what she was going to do with them and you were certain you wouldn't be able to withstand it. The older woman brought the pliers to your fingernail and without a word yanked it hard.

The pain was blinding as she ripped your fingernail from your finger with one brutal yank and you couldn't take it.

You screamed.


	16. Feederism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to finally eat some real food.

You groaned quietly by yourself as you started to slowly wake up. You wondered what had happened when you suddenly remembered the Pig. Your hand went to your neck and you sighed in relief. It was still intact. You had died but you didn't wake around the campfire and your friends. You looked around you and saw grass, tall enough to hide a full-grown man. Then you realized that it wasn't crass but corn.

Cornfield, you must have been at Hillbilly's realm. Wonderful. You had to move quickly if you desired to find safety from the lust crazy killers. You weren't sure if Hillbilly would even know what to do with you expect to kill you. Slowly, you managed to push yourself up your feet, but you staggered like a newborn foal.

Regaining your balance seemed to be harder than you expected. You stumbled a couple of steps, avoiding corn leaves from hitting your face and you tried to see over them, but you couldn't see a thing. Were you actually on Hillbilly's realm? You focused all strength to your legs and jumped as high as you could go.

You saw a barn in the distance. Maybe you could hide there and find some shelter for yourself. The building would also give you a high ground and a chance to see anyone approaching before they could get to you. That in mind, you set the goal in your head and started to walk.

You kept walking God knows how long. You stopped a couple of times to jump to see that you were still on the right route. You were getting close to the barn, you knew it so you continued. That was until you took another jump and you were stunned suddenly. The barn was somehow farther than earlier!

What the fuck was going on? You jumped again and this time the barn was in a completely different direction! You cursed under your breath before you swallowed your tears of frustration and put one leg in front of another. The air was hot and humid and you felt it when your clothes stuck your skin.

You had been walking for hours and the barn had disappeared and appeared in a completely different direction. You were feeling the fatigue. You were so hungry and thirsty... Suddenly your legs gave out under you and you collapsed on the ground. Your vision was framed by darkness, but just as you were about to pass out for good, you saw someone stand over you...

~~~~

You jolted up in cold sweat. What happened? You looked around and saw that you were in a room somewhere when suddenly you felt something fall to your lap. You looked at it and carefully picked it up. A wet towel? You weren't able to think it any longer when the dizziness made you collapse again but this time you fell against something soft. Oh, you were on a bed?

You panted a little and coughed. You felt so cold and hot at the same time and you couldn't feel your arms or legs so well. You felt feverish... Whoever had taken you in had made sure to take care of you. Maybe you were finally safe?

A door creaked open on the other side of the room and you lifted your head enough to see who it was. Your vision was blurry, but your heart froze when you saw him, the Cannibal. A man who was more like an animal, bellowing and howling like one instead of forming real words.

You stared at him as he shuffled to you with a bowl in his hands. A heavenly smell drifted from the bowl and you felt your stomach twist and gurgle. You blushed and covered your stomach with your hands, pressing it and trying to get it to quiet down. The Cannibal clucked at you like a mother hen at you and pulled a seat from the side so he could sit next to you.

He dipped the bowl at your direction so you could see what there was inside. It looked like a beef stew, there were potatoes and carrots and huge cube-shaped chunks of meat that looked like they were cooked for a long time. Honestly, your mouth watered at the sight. The Killer dipped his fingers in and squeezed a meat cube between his fingers and moved it towards your face.

You stared at it long and hard but the closer it got the better whiff you got from it. Finally, you reluctantly opened your mouth and he pushed the chunk of meat into your mouth.

Your eyes widened in shock and you moaned out loud. Oh dear God, it had been such a long time since you last time got to eat a warm meal or real meat. The meat would release delicious juices with each bite and the taste...! It had looked like beef but the taste was closer to pork.

Where he got the meat? Oh, Legion had said that the Entity rewarded them if they did well. Maybe this Killer got pork meat as a reward? He sounded like a hog sometimes, maybe he got some of its meat as well.

After sucking all the taste you swallowed and the Killer squealed happily, taking another piece and offering it to you again. You accepted the meat happily and while you chewed he fed himself a couple of pieces also. This went on for its time until the bowl was empty and your stomach was full.

"Th- Thank you..." You thanked him genuinely and the Killer smiled through his flesh mask and babbled happily at you. Then he started to babble and point at himself. You listened carefully to what he said and you thought you knew what he said.

"B- Bubba? Your name is Bubba?" You asked and he smiled brighter and nodded quickly. You smiled. You started to feel like you had finally made a friend. A little slow friend but a kind one.

"Nice to meet you Bubba." Suddenly you felt tired. Must have been the fever and food coma. You let your head fall on the soft pillow and you heard your new friend babble as you drifted to the sleep.

You weren't sure how long you had been sleeping but you woke up with the horrible pressure on your bladder. You needed to use the restroom. You didn't think there was a toilet here, but you would use an outhouse if needed. You sat up and threw your legs over the edge but just as you were about to stand up you fell on the floor.

You blinked in surprise. Had your leg caught the blanket? You tried to kick yourself free but your legs wouldn't work with you. You looked down and your eyes widened in horror.

Your legs were gone...! What was left from your legs were stumps just below your panty line, leaving you only a couple inches of your thighs!

Suddenly a horrible dread washed over your body and your whole body convulsed violently. Bubba couldn't have...? A pile rose to your throat and you clapped a hand over your mouth, but the vomit wouldn't go back down without a fight. Stomach acid spurted from your mouth and from between your fingers and you couldn't hold it in anymore. Piles of grounded and halfway digested meat, no, flesh, hit the floor, and splashed all over your hands.

There came noises from the outside and soon the door was slammed open as Bubba rushed to the room. He squealed like a horrified piglet would and run up to you. Bubba babbled in horror as he rubbed your back like a worried mother would do. Once you were done vomiting you were so worn out and tired that you just collapsed on the floor.

Bubba babbled fearfully as he pulled your upper body gently against his body and started to rock you back and forth. Only thing was that you weren't anymore. You just laid there and cried in defeat. You were just an empty shell of your former self. That's when the brutal truth finally settled in.

You would never be safe anymore.


	17. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to escape from the Cannibal. Things don't go as planned.

You wouldn't take any more food from Bubba. You didn't even look at him when he came to you, offering you things that you would think as peace offerings. He tried to feed you but you couldn't eat anything he offered to you. You don't think he understood what he did was wrong. He would whine pitifully when you would turn your mouth on the other way when he tried to feed you. Hell, even if they were vegetables you wouldn't take them from him.

You lied in your bed and looked out of the window sadly. What you wouldn't give to hear one of Ace's famous stories of how he sneaked past debt collectors or how he won big time. You would give your arm just to be back with the rest of the Survivors...

You didn't sleep anymore with Bubba around. You feared that if you fell asleep you would wake up without your arms. Then you would be nothing else but a piece of meat. But you hadn't heard of Bubba for today. Maybe he was in Trial? You looked out the window and saw the dark sky.

If Bubba was away then this was your chance. You threw the blanket off from your body and carefully jumped on the floor. You cried in pain as your stumps hit the ground, but you didn't let it stop you. You got on your belly and started to drag yourself through the room to the door.

Lucky for you, the doors wasn't locked. Bubba probably didn't think you would try to escape in your condition but here you were. You reached up and twisted the doorknob. To your luck, it clicked open and you moved to the side as the door opened. For the first time in ages, you felt hopeful. Maybe you could actually escape.

You dragged your body out and you were met with a long staircase. You cursed your luck. It would hurt like shit going down on them. You collected your nerves and slowly started to descent down the stairs. It was going well until your hand slipped and you fell. You fell the stairs down but you managed to avoid any more harm.

You looked around. The door was just the other side of the hallway. You collected your thoughts and started to drag yourself to it. It didn't matter to you if you would get lost on cornfield again, as long as you weren't someone's dinner anymore. But just as you were about to reach for the knob it started to shake.

Someone was coming!

You quickly backed away and hurled yourself to the closet. Just as you managed to close the closet's doors the door was busted open. You were too low so you couldn't see through the cracks who it was but whoever it was they didn't make a sound. You tried to control your panic, placing hands over your mouth and trying to even your breath, but you couldn't help but fear the worst. If Bubba found you trying to escape then who knew what he would do to you. Take your arms?

You heard footsteps going up the stairs. You stayed quiet and as still as you could. You didn't dare to take the chance...

Suddenly you heard loud noises. Destruction. Someone was wrecking the place up and you got scared. Could it have been Bubba? He didn't seem like the type to wreck shit up if upset, but who were you to tell? You slowly opened the closets door and took a peek. You didn't see anyone and the sounds upstairs didn't quiet down. Now was your chance.

Yo threw the closet door open and made a run for it. Or, well, dash with your hands. Suddenly the wrecking died out and you paled in horror. You dragged yourself as fast as you could towards the open door. That's when you came face to face with Bubba who just entered the front door. The Killer looked at you in confusion and babbled something but you were too horrified to listen to him.

If Bubba was there, who was upstairs?

The answer came sooner than you expected when Bubba raised his eyes off from you and looked up the stairs. He babbled something in a hurry and took out his hammer. You had no idea what was happening until Bubba stepped over you to confront the unwanted visitor. That's when you took a look and saw him.

The Shape, the Boogieman aka Michael Myers. Your blood froze in your veins as you watched the man look down on you from the top of the stairs. You felt like you were pierced by icicles as he looked down on you. Bubba didn't seem to like him as he started to squeal and cry like a pig and next thing you knew he attacked Myers.

Michael easily dogged Bubba's attacks and you almost cried out when he straight-up stabbed his knife into Bubba's throat. You listened in horror how Bubba choked on his own blood and dropped down the stairs. You whimpered and tried to drag yourself out of the house when suddenly someone slammed their foot on your back, pinning you down like someone pinned butterflies down with the needle.

You whimpered pathetically and looked over your shoulder to see Micheal Myers staring down on you through his mask's eyes. You whimpered and he raised his foot enough to grab you and throw you over his shoulder. A fresh stream of tears flowed down your cheeks as you cried.

You had just ended from one predator's trap to another's and there was no promise what Myers would do to you...!


	18. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael really likes your neck.

You stayed as quiet as you could as Michael kept carrying you through the mist. You couldn't see farther than your hand but the Killer didn't seem to have any troubles navigating through the thick mist. His shoulder jabbed at your stomach so you tried to wiggle yourself into another more comfortable position. Michael must have not liked it because he slapped your ass hard.

"Ow!" You winched and grabbed his overalls from behind. Michael didn't care, he just kept walking and walking until he suddenly stopped. You tried your best to see behind you and you almost yelped again. It was the Myers house. Tall two-floor house with a white picket fence and clean lawn. The house would have been every American's dream if it wouldn't have been the home of the famous Haddonfield's Boogeyman.

The man carried you inside and you saw the damage the years of neglect had done to the house's interior. The white wallpapers had turned yellowish with time and the floor and stairs creaked with every step as he carried you upstairs. He took you to the last room and threw you on the bed. The old thing's springs cried and creaked under your weight and you pushed yourself upright as Michael approached you with his knife.

"P- Please no!" You cried as Michael's knife came down and you shut your eyes. When you didn't feel any pain you peeked through your eyes and saw the knife jabbed next to your head. Your blood turned cold. Just a few inches closer and he would have taken your ear. Michael ripped your hoodie off from you and easily ripped your bras in half.

You moved to cover your breasts but Michael grabbed your hand and twisted them painfully. You cried out in pain and let him push your hands away. With your legs gone he easily pulled your panties off and left you completely naked before him. You whimpered as he pulled back, watching you from afar.

"W- What do you want...?" You asked fearfully but you didn't receive any word from him. Instead, he wrapped his huge hands around your throat and applied pressure, cutting off your breathing. You gasped and your hands clasped around his hands and you tried to pull his hands off, but he wouldn't let go.

You started to cough and struggle as you tried to get air, but your captor was cruel and wouldn't let you get any. Your vision started to blur and turn dark and just as you were about to lose your consciousness he let go. Your whole body jumped and you gasped for air like a fish on dry land.

The Shape didn't say a word as you struggled to regain your breath. Not even when he started to undo his overalls. You watched fearfully how he pulled the zipper down and moved his boxers down enough to pull out his semi-hard cock. You whimpered pitifully as he took his member and lined it to your sex and without a word started to push in.

"S- Stop- AH!" You were cut off yet again as he wrapped his hand around your throat and squeezed. It was painful, having your lungs screaming for air and having him penetrate you without lube of any kind. Your mouth snapped open in a silent scream and he started to thrust in and out of you.

At first, it hurt, so so badly and you thought you were going to die... And you were about to lose your consciousness when he let go of your neck again and you were able to draw in the fresh air. Or, as fresh as it could be in the run-down room you were in at. Slowly, your sex started to produce its own lubricant to protect itself and you actually moaned when his cock hit sensitive part inside you.

That's when Michael started to choke you again and your body went to fighting stance again. Apparently Michael liked that because his thrusting turned brutal the more you struggled against him. He would let you breathe when you were about to pass out and his thrusting would go mad crazy.

Finally, after switching between thrusting and choking he stilled inside you. You whimpered as he came and when he pulled out you could feel his cum dripping down from your abused sex. Just when you thought you were done he started to choke you again.

This time, however, he didn't let you breathe anymore and he held on until you blacked out.


	19. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is back and he has something for you.

You stared at the door like you were in trance. Once you had woken up after passing out you had been looking ways to escape. The window was hammered shut and even if you could escape through it, the fall from the second floor would no doubt hurt, even more without legs. You had tried the door but it was locked also. Michael wasn't taking chances with you.

You hugged the old pillow close to your chest and looked back in the time when you would return to the campfire. What you wouldn't give to smell Bill smoking, hear Kate playing guitar or watching Ash flex his invisible muscles. You had a good laugh with others back then but now you couldn't even remember what laughing felt like.

You whimpered and out of morbid curiosity, you traced your hand over your stump. You weren't professional but you could tell that Bubba had sewed some leftover skin over the cut and shut it with it so your flesh wouldn't be exposed to air. He must have taken the femur bone off also. You would expect the stitching to be horrid but it felt well done. Well, if Bubba sewed all his masks then he must have known how to handle living skin.

You were so deep in self-pity and memories that you almost missed the creaking of the floor outside your room. You tensed and pulled the pillow harder against you. The door handle shook and then the door opened, revealing Michael Myers. The huge Killer looked down on you and you tried your hardest to shrink behind the pillow.

He marched over and with a quick yank, stole your pillow. You whimpered as he threw the pillow to other side of the room. You had nothing to cover or protect yourself with any more from the monster. Without any words, he grabbed the back of your head and slammed your face against his clothed crotch.

You felt how his dick was already hardening against your face and you whimpered pathetically. He twisted his hand on your hair and you cried out in pain as he almost tore your hair off from its roots. When your mouth was open he thrusted his clothed dick against your mouth.

Wordlessly, you stuck your tongue out and started to lick, kiss and mouth his erection until a wet spot formed over his sheltered cock. Michael probably liked it because you swear you heard him grunt and before you knew what happened he pushed you off and started to undo his overalls.

You stared at him pitifully as he pulled his hard cock out. He must have really liked it when you had mouthed his cock because it was straight-up painful looking. Michael grabbed the back of your head and pushed his cock at your face. You whined but did what you could and licked a long line from the bottom of his cock to the tip.

Michael's hips bucked and he nearly poked you into the eye with his erection. He twisted his hand back into your hair and pushed you forward and you opened your mouth, taking him inside. Michael pushed all the way in, making your nose hit his pubic hair and making you drool around him as you tried not to choke.

When he pulled back, he gave you a chance to breathe but he kept thrusting his cock towards your face. Feeling breathless you gasped for air as you started to lick his cock up and down, trying to keep him even somewhat pleased so he wouldn't choke you with his cock again.

Michael seemed to actually be pleased with your sudden desire to please him, but he still wouldn't let go of your hair. Silent insurance that you wouldn't try anything stupid. You knew better than to try anything. So when you sucked the tip of his cock he shivered and without a word pushed his cock past your lips and into your mouth.

You gagged as the tip of his cock jabbed the back of your throat and it kept and kept jabbing you before it finally stilled in your throat. You felt something wet, his cum, hit the back of your throat and you gagged violently before pulling away. To your surprise Michael let you pull away, but as soon as your mouth was off from him, he squeezed your mouth shut. A silent way to say swallow it.

Tears burned your eyes, but not as much as the semen in your throat so you swallowed and coughed violently. Michael was satisfied, that was what mattered. When he would be happy then he wouldn't hurt you, that much was obvious. While you recovered from his orgasm, Michael put himself away and closed his overalls.

He turned to leave and you thought he was going to go wherever he wanted or was needed at. What you didn't expect was that he opened the door and picked a plate full of sandwiches from the hallway outside the room. He placed the plate on your bed's end and left.

You stared at the plate in disbelief and looked between it and the door as if expecting that Michael would bounce on you once you took his bait. But you were hungry and semen only wouldn't keep you full so you reached over and grabbed a sandwich. You took a bite and almost moaned out loud.

Grilled cheese sandwiches. You gobbled the first one quickly, followed with second and third. You were hungry and if you wanted to escape then you needed all the power you could get. And if that failed? Well, you needed the energy to please Myers.


	20. Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play dress-up with Michael.

You were sleeping when the door to your prison was slammed open. You jolted awake and nearly fell off the bed as your eyes darted around the room, trying to locate the danger. That's when you saw Michael at the door, holding something with his knife. A sack? You stared at him still in panic and surprise when he walks to you and throws the sack at you. You caught the sack and stared at him in confusion.

"W- What should I do with this?" You asked fearfully. Michael didn't say anything, he just stared at you and then looked at the sack. Getting the hint, you pulled the sack open and saw clothes inside it. Now you were confused. You looked at the clothes and pulled them out one by one.

Well, they were a girl's clothes. Bras, panties, white button-up shirt, pink shirt, and black thigh-high skirt. You looked at the clothes in confusion and then at Michael again.

"D- Do I wear these?" You asked and he nodded slowly. You swallowed a lump in your throat and started to pull the panties on and then you started to struggle with the bras. They were very modest, but too small for you, making your breasts bulge out. Well, you took what you could get.

As you buttoned down the white shirt you started to think what Michael would get out of this. What were these clothes and what they meant for him? You slipped the pink shirt on but just as you were about to close it Michael reached out and stopped you. You froze on your spot and he backed up to see you better. You tried your hardest to stop trembling but it didn't seem to mean anything to the Killer.

Suddenly Michael turned and walked to the vanity at the end of the bed. He reached inside its boxes and pulled out a jewelry box. You watched how he opened it and pulled out a long bead necklace. When he approached you, you were certain he was going to do something awful but instead he slipped the necklace around your neck.

You looked down on the necklace and rolled the beads around with your fingers. It was a nice gesture. Then Michael pulled out a blue tartan ribbon and started to tie your hair up with it. Was he making you pretty for some special reason? Then he pulled out heart-shaped tacky earrings and you lifted your hands in protest.

"I- I'm sorry but I can't...! I don't have holes in my ears...!" You said and Michael stilled. You thought he was going to put the earrings away but instead, he took one and closed in on you. You backed up the bed in but when your back hit the wall you were in trouble. Michael jumped on you and you screamed as he took a hold of your earlobe. You saw him raise the earring towards your ear and you started to cry in panic.

"N- No, please, Michael, don't!" You screamed in horror and then you screamed some more as he pushed the earring's sharp hook through your earlobe. You cried and screamed in pain and when Michael pulled back his hands were bloody. Your trembling hands went to your ear and you sobbed harder when you saw blood on your hands. The earring was on your ear now and there it would stay. You cried just as hard when Michael pierced the other ear also and by the time he was done you were crying mess. You just really hated needless.

Michael grabbed a towel from somewhere and papped all the blood off from your ears, face, and hands before you would mess your clothes. You were whimpering by the time he was done and he took in your appearance. He must have liked it how you looked because he kept staring at you.

Before you knew what hit him, he suddenly bounced on you and ripped your panties easily off from under your skirt. You were still in a fragile state since he pierced your ears so when he pushed his erect cock into you it didn't hurt that much. He started to thrust in and out of you in furious rhythm, chasing his own pleasure he could get from you.

You had no idea why he had dressed you up and who he had dressed you up as, but he was excited beyond belief. You thought you could get away with this, but then he pulled his knife and you felt your blood freeze in your veins. Without a word or a pause between his thrusting, he plunged the knife into your chest.

You cried out in pain and chocked on blood, coughing it up as you struggled to breast. That's how you knew that he had punctured your lung. Michael watched with sick interest how you coughed up blood and he knew he wanted more. So when he stabbed you again he made sure to stab the same lung as earlier. The longer you were alive the better he would enjoy having you.

You were in so much pain you couldn't even feel Michael's cock going in and out of you. Your body was struggling to save you as your lung filled with blood and you were forced to cough blood out. Suddenly Michael's rhythm went erratic and he started to stab you viciously like he couldn't kill you fast enough.

The blood loss was too much for you and you lost your mind as he stilled and came inside you.


	21. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in Doctor's hands. It's so humiliating.

The first thing you noticed was how heavy everything felt. You tried to move your arms, but they wouldn't budge. It took a moment, but you finally managed to crack your eyes open. That's when you saw the wicked smile that belonged to the Doctor. The man cackled when he saw you see him and backed up.

"My, you took your time to wake up." He said and you whimpered, trying to struggle free to no avail. You looked up and saw your hands tied upwards and there was a spreader bar hiding your legs wide open. Oh, and you were naked. You blushed and tried to pull your hands free to cover yourself but the leather restains held your hands far up.

The Doctor cackled at your situation as he prowled around you. "Surprised? I must admit that I'm disappointed in Amanda's part of our deal, but I have you now all to myself...!"

"P- Please let me go...!" You whimpered pitifully and tugged against your restains but for nothing. The Doctor laughed more and rounded up so he was standing before you. Slowly, he brought his fingers to your bare nipples and gave you an electric show, making you scream out loud in pain. The voltage wasn' that high, but it was high enough to make you experience pain.

He cackled and moved his hands slowly all over your body, making you experience the electricity in its different ways. Some hurt, but the most vicious were the ones that felt good. By the time he was done with you, you were a whimpering mess, craving for more. The Doctor chuckled and playfully wrapped his hand around your throat, or at least you thought it was playful until he started to choke you.

You coughed and convulsed violently fighting against him the best you could but with your arms and legs tied you could do only so much and it wasn't much. Then he suddenly stopped and you got the rest you needed. When you heard him cackling you looked up at him and he was holding a knife. He grinned harder when he saw your eyes widen at that sight of the sharp blade and without another word he cut your arms and legs loose.

You almost cried in relief when you got your arms back. The robe had burned your skin raw with all the tugging and pulling and your legs weren't any better.

Suddenly the Doctor tapped your back and you wherein confusion so you didn't fight when he moved you to his liking. Apparently his liking was easy, because he made you stand on your hands and knees so he could relax his legs over your body. Now, you weren't weak but with Doctor's heavy legs lying straight on your back, you felt yourself getting more and more tired.

Then when you thought your legs would give up under you he raised his legs up and pulled you against his chest. Your heart was hammering as you heard his own heart thrum inside his chest and he suddenly picked you up and hoisted you over his legs, spreading you wide and open. You felt ashamed, anyone who walked in could see your womanhood...!

Lucky for you no one came, but that didn't stop the Doctor from playing with you. He would give you small shocks and laugh every time you flinched but he got the best laughs when you cried out in pain. After having his way with you he let you fall down from his lap and drag yourself away from him but you didn't get far.

Before you knew what he was planning he slammed his legs over your back and you realized it. He made you his furniture, his ottoman to rest his feet on after a long day, You cried silently as he moved his legs to more comfortable position for himself but your body was constantly rigid.

The Doctor held you as long as he wanted until he started to get bored by only keeping you as furniture. That's when the real fear settled in.

He took out his scalpel and dragged its blunt see against your cheek. You cried, fearing that he would cut you and make you feel pain, but he seemed to like inflicting fear more than using it. You watched with wide eyes how he hid his scalpel inside his lab coat and then he squeezed your cheeks together, making your lips stand out.

The DOctor cackled and without a word leaned in and kissed you. You let him do as he wanted but you didn't expect the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Go. Rise from the ashes and become the phoenix you deserve...!" He warned you before turning and leaving. You lied there in fear and confusion, but you decided not to slow down anymore. Without a word, you started to drag yourself through the Autohaven Wreckers and towards the familiar whisper of the escape hatch. You didn't know if you could use it outside Trial but you took your chance and when you found the open hatch you didn't waste any time wondering over it.

You would survive, you swore it.


	22. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get together with Mama.

You felt dizzy. Usually, when you managed to get to the escape hatch you would fall through the darkness until you suddenly found your self at the campfire, surrounded with your friends. But now, as you struggled yet again to get your eyes crack open you didn't feel the warmth of the campfire or hear the sound of the crackling fire. No, you smelled moisture in the air like a forest after heavy rain and you heard leaves clapping quietly against each other.

You forced your eyes open and saw how you were surrounded by forest. Must have been in Red Forest. You struggled to lift yourself up but your body gave up just as you were about to manage to stand up. You fell on your ass against a huge three and cursed your weak body.

That's when you heard singing and you really cursed your luck. The Hunteress was nearby. You weighted your opinions. Try to run and she could kill you with her throwing axes. Stay still and wish her to walk past you and not to notice you. You had no idea what to choose when suddenly the voice was just behind you.

You shut your eyes and went as limp as you could. The humming stopped. You could feel dread chilling your skin and insides. A hand touched your cheek and you did your best not to flinch, even if your body was screaming at you. Suddenly you were crabbed from your arms and hoisted over a shoulder. Your eyes snapped open and you got an eyeful of Huntress' behind.

She started to hum again as she carried you through the Red Forest to her house in the middle of the realm. You had heard her humming many times when she chased you and your friends, but never this close before. It was in its sickening way nice. You couldn't see from behind you but you did hear a door creaking open and next thing you knew you saw a wooden floor. She took you straight into her home.

You didn't struggle when she settled you on the ground. You didn't say anything when she looked at you and saw you staring at her.

"Devotška jest probudítsja?" She said and you crunched your eyebrows together in confusion.

"E- English?" You tried and she cleared her throat and pointed at you. "Little girl... Awake...?"

You blinked like an owl in confusion. Did she understand you? You looked around and then at her. "A- Are you a friend? Ally?" You tried but when she tilted her head in the confusion you knew she wasn't fluent in English. So you collected all tried some more simple words.

"Comrade?" You tried. It wasn't Russian, but it was close, right? To your relief she smiled and nodded. "Da!"

Now that much Russian even you knew. You smiled but then she suddenly reached behind you and pulled something. A heavy-looking collar connected to the wooden pillar with a chain. Seeing the connection you yelped and raised your hands to protect yourself. That's when the Huntress stilled.

When she didn't do anything you cracked your eyes open and saw her staring your wrists. That's when you notices the dark marks left by restains. How did you have them? Didn't dying reset your wounds? That's when you remembered that you hadn't been killed last time. You were let go.

The Huntress frowned and looked at you. "Li kto-nibud ránenyi devotška?"

You frowned and shrugged. She cleared her throat. "Someone... Hurt little girl?" She asked and you nodded. So many Killers had hurt you but you doubted that listing them would help your situation. Little did you know, the Huntress growled and got up on her feet. You followed her from your spot on the floor and saw her pull out a book and something else.

When she returned to you she was smiling and showing off her items to you like a proud mother would. A very old storybook and a molly doll from the past. Both looked like they had seen better days. "You stay." She said and pointed at herself before pointing you. "I care you."

As tempting as that sounded, you didn't think you would be able to stay with Huntress forever. You shook your head and frowned. "I need to escape."

She seemed to understand you but she didn't let you go as you presumed. No, instead she walked to the side and came back with something more serious than a book or a doll. A throwing ax she was famous of having. You flinched, readying your self for death but the Killer surprised you but taking your hands and planting the ax on your trembling hands.

"Menja utšít vas na ubivat." She said but when you didn't reply she repeated herself with her best English. "I teach... Kill!"

"You teach me to kill?" You asked and the Huntress seemed to understand you as she smiled and nodded. "Da!"

You looked at the axe in your hands and then her. You didn't expect fighting against the Killers to be an option. Suddenly you didn't feel that meek or weak anymore. First time since entering this wicked space made by Entity you felt strong, like you had a chance. So you took the axe and nodded to Huntress. "Please teach me."

The killer smiled and ruffled your hair affectionately. "Call me mama."

Weird, but you could do it. It wasn't like she was asking to call her master or sensei. So you nodded and smiled at her.

"Teach me mama."


	23. Ax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has the ax and she tries to teach you the way of the ax.

You struggled to get a breath as you run through the moist forest. Suddenly your leg got caught in fallen tree's trunk and you fell on the wet moss-covered ground face first. You cried out in frustration and pushed yourself up. You couldn't stop, not now at least. You heard shuffling from behind you before you were suddenly grabbed my the neck of your hoodie and pulled up. Glancing up you saw Huntress glaring at you.

"Girl run faster!" She shouted as she yanked you up on your feet. You whimpered and looked up at her pleadingly. "I can't run so fast...!"

"Girl run!" She said and picked up her ax. "Or girl die!"

You grumbled by yourself but did what she told you to do and started running again. You run until you couldn't see Huntress anymore, but you knew she was somewhere close by. She had you in a pickle, making you run miles around her realm where trees' roots could trip you at any moment if you didn't watch your step.

When you finally saw her shack you run there like it was your finish line. You panted in exhaustion but you were smiling. You were there before Huntress! Or so you thought before she suddenly jumped at you from the darkness.

"Girl no careful! Girl get killed!" She yelled and you whined in defeat. You knew what you were getting into, but you didn't expect training to be this hard. "Mama this is hard...!"

"Girl want to kill?" The larger woman asked and you nodded. She nodded back and gave you an ax. "Girl fight! Throw ax!"

"Yes mama..." You said and walked outside. You weighted the ax in your hands. It was actually pretty light so you did your best to mimic Huntress' way of throwing the weapon. You pulled the ax back with your dominant hand and threw it with all power you had. It clanked against the tree but it didn't stick. You cursed and tried again and again until on your 6th attempt the ax actually sank its sharp edge into the tree's bark.

You cheered by yourself and jumped in glee to pull the ax out and throw it again. You managed to get it actually stick with a couple of good throws. Suddenly you heard a loud whistle and that was Huntress' way of calling you. So you yanked the ax off from the tree and run back inside.

Something smelled good. Must have been food. When you got inside the Huntress was just putting chunks of meat on your wooden plate. You took a seat just as she placed the plate before you.

"Girl eat! Get strong!" She said and you looked at the mystery meat. Remembering your dinner with Bubba raised nausea on you and you glanced at the Killer who was hosting you this time.

"It's not human, right...?" You asked and the Huntress shook her head.

"Bélka." She offered you an explanation but you didn't understand her. She went to her little make-shift kitchen and brought you something. At first, you feared that it was a man's scalp but then she put it on the table in front of you and you saw a long fluffy tail.

A squirrel. You were having a fucking squirrel for supper. You would have maybe laughed or denied the meal, but now you were craving for it. You looked at the Huntress and smiled at her. "Thank you for the food mama."

She seemed to brighten up and she started to put more and more meat on your plate. "Girl eat! Get strong!"

You nodded and took a forkful of meat and ate it. You couldn't help but moan. It had been so long since you had real meat and not be fed by your own meat. You ate everything Huntress put on your plate and you thanked her for it. She watched gleefully how you filled your stomach and said something in Russian that sounded comforting.

Once you were done with your meal you felt tired. The Huntress seemed to notice this as she lifted you into her arms and carried you to the second floor where her bedroom was. She laid you on the bed made out of forest animals' furs and made herself comfortable behind you. She was actually so large that she engulfed your smaller body.

Okay, so you were the little spoon. You could handle that...

You don't know how long you slept or at what point you had fallen asleep but you were certain that you weren't sleeping in some random guy's shadow. With a little to none self-defense, you had gotten, you jumped and kicked the intruder to back of their knee. They went down quietly, holding their leg and you grabbed the ax from the wall but before you could use it, the Huntress stopped you.

"Child no!" She cried as she easily pulled the weapon from your hands and pointed at the mysterious man beside your bed. That was the moment you realized it wasn't just some random guy. It was the Wraith.

The silent Killer held his injured leg and you felt bad. Out of all the Killers out there, he was one of the few who didn't try to kill, eat or have sex with you. Not with your knowledge at least.

"Oh my God!" You cried and rushed to Wraith's side, "I'm so sorry!"

He didn't say anything. He just nodded and took a seat on the bed. You took a look at his knee where you had kicked him and it seemed alright, just a little painful. You looked at the Huntress in confusion. "Mama why is he here?"

"On utšít vas na poseštšat." She said but when you tilted your head at her in confusion she cleared her throat. "He help you haunt others."

Oooh. That made sense. The Wraith was the silent Killer of them all if you looked past his bell. You looked at the dark man and offered your hand as a peace offering. "I'm sorry I kicked you."

He nodded quietly and grabbed your hand, sealing your apology. You smiled at him and in a way, he smiled at you but more silently. You could barely even notice his lips twitching or moving. The Huntress smiled at the sight and papped you over your back.

"Girl run now! Hide, run, or die!"

You were still sleepy, but the rest of the opinions before death sounded promising.


	24. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wraith's turn to have you.

You were so done with running but if mama said it was what you needed to do then who were you to say anything against her? The silly thing though, you weren't sure that at which moment the forest turned into huge walls made out of crushed cars and other vehicles but you didn't dare to stop.

That was when you heard the bell ring and suddenly the Wraith manifested himself in front of you. You couldn't have stopped soon enough and in that panic, you accidentally stumbled against his chest. The Killer had fast reflexes and he caught you before you could fall on the ground. You grounded your teeth together and started to futilely punch Wraith's bandaged chest.

"Ugh, why can't I just get it! What am I doing wrong!?" You cried in frustration as your hits grew weaker and weaker as defeat hung over your head. Suddenly you lost all power behind your punches and you started to cry. Tears burned and you wiped them furiously with your hoodie's sleeve, irritating the skin with fabric. Hell, you were so frustrated with yourself that you didn't even care if your skin peeled off while rubbing your eyes.

The Wraith, much to your surprise gently pulled you against his chest and papped the top of your head in a comforting manner. You nearly started to cry again. No one has been as kind to you for the last weeks. Well, there were some people who had been pretty nice like Huntress and now Wraith.

He gave you time to get yourself back together and when you finally felt better he took a step back. You were still sniffling a little but you felt better already.

"T- thanks..." You said and the Wraith nodded back at you. Gently, he took your hand in his and started to lead you somewhere. You struggled to keep up with the tall Killer with your shorter legs, but when he noticed he slowed down for you. You smiled lightly and squeezed his hand in yours as a silent thank you.

Much to your surprise, he lead you to the heart of his realm, Gas Heaven. The Wraith let go of you and went to dig around some old table for something. Meanwhile, you looked around the run-down station and came to the conclusion that the place was just as it was called. A wreck but a man's wreck. You noticed a calendar hanging on the wall, but you couldn't see from which year it was. You only saw a picture of a naked woman posing on top of a motorcycle. Men.

Suddenly the Wraith tapped you on your shoulder and you turned to him. "What is it?" You asked and he offered you something. A napkin? You reached to take the bundle but the Killer suddenly pulled it away from your reach. You frowned in confusion and he slowly undid the bundle and your eyes widened in shock.

It was a knife with a downwards bending blade. It reminded you of a hawk's talon. What were knives like those called...? A karambit knife? Why did he have one of those?

Now that the Wraith was sure you wouldn't accidentally cut yourself he offered the knife to you. You took the knife and it felt like it was made for you. It was light and easy to handle so maybe even you could use it. But for what?

"T- thank you... Um, what do I do with it?" You asked and he much to your shock pulled a thumb over his neck. You panicked and shook your head. "N- no, I don't want to kill you!"

The Wraith shook his head and grabbed paper and pencil from the table. You watched curiously but you tried not to peek, in case it wasn't for you. But when he gave you the piece of paper to read your eyes widened in shock.

**_'Do you want revenge?'_ **

Revenge... It hadn't occurred to you that it was an option, but revenge on who? Then you remembered the reason why Killers started to lust after you. Ghostface.

Without that freak, you would still be at the campfire with your friends. Instead, you have been tossed around from Killer to Killer as their personal sex toy to play and kill! You saw red as you remembered everything they did to you. You clenched the knife in your hands until your knuckles turned white.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill all of them!" You screamed in fury and the Wraith stared at you quietly but inside he was smiling. If you couldn't outrun or hide from the Killers you were left with only one option.

Kill or be killed.


	25. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn the way of the knife.

The training started as soon as you had gotten the hold on the knife. The Wraith had shown you the right way to hold it and you were confident with your stance. He motioned you to attack him so you did. You ran straight at him and tried to slash him, but he caught your hand midair and punched you in the gut. Or, so he would have done if he hadn't stopped his first inches from your abdomen.

Bam, you were immobilized.

You tried to pull your arm back but his hold on your it was tight and with a quick pull he had you flying over his shoulder and landing on your back to hard ground. In that hassling, you lost your grip over your knife.

Bam, you were unarmed.

The Wraith flicked the knife in his hands and jumped on top of you and brought the curving blade to your neck.

Bam, you were dead.

You panted in exhaustion. That little fighting you had with the Killer was draining and not to mention ended in your humiliation. The Wraith had made his point clear. You were not ready to execute your revenge. He got off from you and offered his hand for you. You took it and he yanked you up on your feet. You placed your hands on your knees and tried to even out your breathing.

"This...! This is hard...!" You panted uselessly. The Wraith tilted his head and took your main hand in his and put the knife in your hand so your thumb went through the hole at the end of the knife's handle. Oh, you had it wrong earlier! The Killer moved behind you and took hold of your hands and he started to move your arms and hands in the way you were supposed to when fighting with karambit knife.

He showed you how to stop your hand after slash and how to return it to its starting point with your other hand. He showed you how to dodge and return a punch. You let him guide you and your muscles slowly started to memorize the moves. Finally, after hours and hours of fighting and memorizing ways to protect yourself you felt like you were done.

"Okay..." You breathed in and out slowly before raising your new blade towards the Wraith. "I got this."

That must have been the first time ever since you were taken that you actually sounded confident in yourself. Wraith liked it. He nodded at you, took your hand without the knife and he lead you straight back to the Huntress' realm. When you arrived the huge Russian woman came running to greet you.

"Devotška!" She cried when she saw you covered in mud and dirt before engulfing you with her enormous hug. You squeaked like a dog's toy and she pulled away to look at your face. "Devotška jest ispatškannyi! Vas bédnyje mályi devotška! Mama so worried!"

You knew she wasn't your mother but you also knew how much this connection between you and her meant a lot for her. Hell, she could have used or tortured you like the Pig or Trapper did, but instead she took you in with open arms. Wraith also. You owed a lot to him too. He took his time teaching you to use your new weapon and he hadn't tried anything inappropriate with you.

As the Huntress cried against your shoulder you felt power rise inside you. You felt strong. Whatever your situation was at the moment, you had at least the advantage.

So when the time to kill would come... You would be ready.


	26. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of revenge was now.

First in the line of your revenge list was the start of your suffering. The Ghostface. He had no realm of his own so he could be anywhere in between the Trials. You needed to track him down and lucky for you you had two of the best-known hunters with you. The Huntress followed her realm and the Wraith kept tabs on other more modern realms.

And you? You practiced your knife skills with wooden dummies. You had no way to travel between realms without getting seriously lost and that was the last thing you wanted at the moment. Even though, you wouldn't mind getting revenge on some other abusers of yours, but the Ghostface was the first in line and you didn't approve those who cut off the line.

Suddenly the familiar sound of Wraith's bell rand and you stopped what you were doing to go and meet him. The tall Killer greeted you and you looked up at him hopefully. "Did you find him?"

He nodded and you felt your gut tightening in anticipation. Could you really do it? Kill someone? You looked at the knife in your hand and that settled it. You found your fire again. Your thirst for the Ghostface's blood was greater your fear of killing. So you collected yourself, flicked knife's blade down, and put the weapon inside your pocket before looking at the Wraith. "Lead the way."

And he did. When the two of you ventured to the mist he held your hand so you two wouldn't get separated from each other. You didn't know where you were heading because left could easily be right in the mist but when the Killers walked they seemed to know where everything was.

So when the first thing you saw was the children's playground you knew you were in Springwood. Freddy's realm, but it didn't seem like the Nightmare was there but you saw a black mass sitting on a swing and handling something. Ghostface, your brains provided for you and you saw red.

The Wraith looked down on you and pointed at himself and then Ghostface but you shook your head. You wouldn't need help with this. You were ready.

You let go of your friend's hand and stalked towards the Killer who actually excelled at what you were now doing. The closer you got the better you heard him. He was laughing at his camera and photos there, no doubt pictures of other Survivors or perhaps the old pictures of you blowing him.

Slowly and quietly you pulled your knife out from the pocked and flicked the blade out. You weren't even loud, but the Ghostface still heard you because he jumped up and twirled around to you. You couldn't tell what he was feeling, but you did hear him laugh at you.

"Well well well! If it isn't the little slut of ours?" Ghostface laughed at your face as he put his camera away. You grimaced and he openly palmed his crotch. "Came here to find something more to suck on? You that thirsty?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty." You nodded and took a proper hold of the knife with your thumb through the hole. "Thirsty for your blood."

"Now isn't someone cocky?" He laughed. "You get a little knife and all of the sudden I'm supposed to fear you? Please! You're nothing but a man's cock warmer!"

That was all it took. Enough humiliation! You bolted at the Killer as he laughed. Ghostface saw this coming so he grabbed the swing he had been sitting moments ago and threw it at you. You blocked the swing flying in your way but that gave the Ghostface the moment he needed to jump at you.

But he didn't know that the Wraith had trained you for such an attack. As soon as the Ghostface was close to you you moved your hand and blocked his attack by changing the way of hit attack past you. You slapped his hand away but his hold on his knife held tight. That was fine.

You rounded him and suddenly you were behind him without him even realizing. That was your opening. You slashed out with your knife and cut him across his back. The man behind the mask yelled, more in surprise than pain and he twirled around to face you. He tried to stab you, but you moved to the side, grabbed his wrist, and stabbed his main arm. He yelled in pain and suddenly run at you, throwing you off-guard and pushed you away from him.

"You bitch!" He yelled at you and you grinned. "Not so tough now, huh?!"

He growled in hatred and attacked you again, this time trying to slash you but you directed his attack past you with your hand movements and slashed him across the chest with your knife. This kept going, he tried his hardest to stab or slash you but you directed his moves like you were bending water at your will, and with each attack he only made it easier for you to harm him.

Finally, he tried his best to fight you off by jumping at you with his whole body, but you twirled around him and stabbed him on the neck. That was all it finally took. He fell on his knees and then lied on the ground, holding to his bleeding neck like he was trying to block the bleeding. He wasn't so successful, you had stabbed his jugular and it would take only minutes if not even seconds for him to die.

He moved his mask to the side enough to breathe a little better without the mask. You heard him gurgle and you kneeled down to hear him.

"J- Just because you got me doesn't mean I'm gone...!" He grunted before coughing more blood. "You're not getting away with this...! Others will come to claim you...!"

You stayed quiet as you processed his words. Without a word you suddenly pushed your finger over the bleeding wound on his shoulder and he cried out in pain. You pulled your finger back and to some morbid way you painted your face with his blood.

"Let them come. In the meanwhile, I have some plans for you...!" You smiled at him and saw the horror in his face.

When you were done with the Ghostface the Wraith was waiting for you. You walked past him, ready to head to the Mist and return to Mama, but the silent Killer wasn't ready. He was still looking at the message you had left for others who had used you. You had cut off Ghostface's cock while he was still alive and even Wraith felt the pain when you did it. You wouldn't leave it to that, no. You stuffed the bloody cock into living Ghostface's mouth and made him choke on it and blood.

Wraith looked at you and he was glad to be on your side.


	27. Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough joking around.

The Clown or Jeffrey Hawks coughed as he came back to his caravan from another Trial. He had been played and every Survivor got away from him. He cursed his luck and was interrupted with a heavy coughing fit. The man groaned as he stepped inside and walked to his special cocktail dresser. It wasn't only filled with alcohol, but many different drugs that he mixed into the bottles he used during Trials. He took out a whiskey glass and poured himself some, but just as he was about to take his first sip he heard his loyal undead horse make a ruckus outside.

The Clown cursed as he put his drink down and went to see what was up but when he stepped outside he saw nothing. He looked at the half-rotten horse and saw it looking at him anxiously, but there was no way of the Clown knowing it. He grunted, "Stupid horse...!" before he returned to the caravan.

Without any more things stopping him, he drowned his whiskey. He grunted and poured himself another and third after that. That was when he started to feel buzzed, which confused the man. He had only had 3 whiskey shots and he was already feeling it? Impossible, he was a veteran when it came to drugs or things as serious as them.

Suddenly the caravan around him started to twirl and his world turned upside down and he went with it. He hit his head on his old worn-out chest and everything was spinning in his eyes. He was out of it, but still sensible. He would feel stronger than ever before, see the smells, and feel the colors.

"Hey there..." Came an innocent sound. That's when you appeared to his sight he thought he was dreaming. You were the one who got away from him and now he could take you as he wanted. He grinned and tried to get up to grab you but to his surprise, his limbs weren't listening to him.

He grunted in incoherent and tried to push himself up only to fall back down. You laughed. "Can't get it up? No wonder, I had your boozes filled with everything in your cabinet! I guessed that even one of them should take your legs from under you!"

"Y- You bitch..." Jeffrey groaned before suddenly screaming like a stabbed pig. He had a good reason for it since you had just stabbed his hand, the knife going straight through his palm.

He screamed like he was being murdered and you cackled wickedly. "This is for drugging me!" You cried as you pulled your knife out and stabbed his ribcage.

"That's for raping me!" You yelled and he screamed in pain. He tried to roll around but you stopped him. 

"And this...! This is for everyone you've ever killed or raped!" You screamed and slashed his stomach open. The Clown screamed in agony and you reached your hand inside him, pulling his guts out. You cackled like a maniac as he kept screaming and begging for his life but it only made you pull harder and harder on his insides... Until they ripped off from his guts.

While he screamed in agony you crackled almost manically until his screaming faded into silence and his body stopped fighting for its safety. He had it coming, you told yourself as you pulled your bloody hands away from his corpse and wiped your hands over your jeans.

Without another word, you left the Clown's caravan and returned to the Huntress' realm. As soon as you took a step into the forest you heard her calling for you.

"Moi devotška!" She cried as she ran up to you and hugged your bloody body against hers. " Devotška vsjo ještšo ubivat? The girl continues?"

"Yes, Mama." You nodded, "I will continue."


	28. Deathslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might just find a friend in the middle of everything.

The Cannibal went on his day as he normally would. Kill Survivors and take care of the house after each Trial. He was just done brushing the dust off from the bone ornaments he had started to build and make after the Entity took him from his home and family from Texas. He hummed and gabbled by himself until he heard knocking coming from the front door.

Bubba was startled by the sound and he quickly ran to the closet to get his hammer. With his hammer, he would be powerful. He walked to the door and with a yell and hammer up yanked it open!

There was no one there. Bubba was confused. He glanced around his porch but couldn't see anyone. He closed the door behind him but when he turned around, you were there with your karambit knife.

"Hello, Bubba..." You greeted the Killer and he squealed like a piglet and dropped his hammer in shock. That worked for you. You bolted at him before he could grab his hammer and slashed your knife at his arm. Bubba screamed like a stabbed pig and backed away while holding his bleeding arm. You saw a chance and bolted at him again but he surprised you with a really loud yell and he smacked you all the way to another side of the lobby.

You groaned, feeling your muscles protest but you got up your feet in no time. That's when you saw him, the feared Cannibal curled over himself in the corner of the lobby, crying hysterically and holding his bleeding arm. Suddenly you felt your heart cry out and you dropped your knife in shock. The Cannibal was acting like a little child and it honestly hurt your heart to see it.

You couldn't punish him for something he didn't know was wrong. You reached down to pick your knife but it made Bubba squeal harder and more frightened. You picked your knife and put it away, making it a real show to him so he could see you put the knife away.

"It's okay Bubba... Look, I'm putting the knife away..." You said slowly as you flicked the knife's blade away and put the weapon in your pocket. The Killer sniffled pathetically and didn't even look at you. You cursed yourself as you reminded yourself that he was a Killer, but also he had tried to care for you. Even if it meant severing your legs and feeding them to you.

"Bubba, honey, shh..." You tried as you walked to him and slowly extended your hand so you could pet his messy hair. If it even was his hair, it looked and felt more like his mask's hair. Either way, he seemed to appreciate it because he slowly peeked over his hairy arm at you. You smiled as kindly as you could and petted him. "I won't hurt you... So please, don't hurt me?"

He sniffled like a child and nodded. You smiled and looked at his arm. Lucky for him, it was only a shallow cut. Little if any blood came from it. You got up and turned towards the door. You glanced at the Cannibal who was now softly babbling by himself and took your leave. Now, at least if you came across Bubba he would know that you were an Ally and not enemy.

You managed to take two steps before you heard a gun clicking. You were about to grab your knife when you felt the barrel of the gun tap you on your back.

"No sudden moves lassie. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone, right?"

Like you had a choice anymore. You slowly raised your arms in the air and whoever was behind you patted his gun against your back. He sounded familiar... but you couldn't place where you had heard him.

"Good lass. I only want to talk." They said and you nodded. "Okay. Let's talk."

"That a girl."

The gun was pulled away from your back and you turned around to face your new colleague. Your eyes widened when you saw the Deathslinger and memories flowed back to you. How he had saved you from the Clown only to take you to the Trapper.

"Deathslinger... was it?" You asked and the old man nodded. "Glad you remember me."

"How couldn't I? You saved me once." You said and he nodded. He gave you a long look. "I see you have a personal vendetta going on here."

"You rescued me from the Clown so I won't bother you. I just wish that you respect my offer because if you come between me and my revenge... We are going to have trouble."

"Lady..." He started as he pulled out a cigarette and lightened it. You watched him like a hawk as he took a long whiff from his cancer stick and blew the tainted air out. "I know revenge better than anyone. So this thing you're doing?"

He blew up air and offered his cigarette to you. You were skeptic but you accepted the little thing and took it to your mouth so you could suck in the tobacco. It struck you silently, you held the smoke in and you were attacked by a coughing fit. The Deathslinger grinned and laughed as you struggled to get a breath.

"It isn't to be held in your lungs. You just breathe it in and out." He advised you and you sadly gave him his cigarette back. "Not my thing, really..." You coughed and he grinned as he took back his smoke. He grinned and took a breath in. "The point is that I know better than anyone about revenge. So, you have my full support."

After your coughing fit was done you cleared your throat and looked at the Deathslinger. "Th- Thank you, Slinger...!"

"Please." He smiled. "Just call me Caleb."


	29. Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your revenge on the Pig.

Amanda Young groaned quietly by herself as she came back from the unconsciousness but that's when she heard a warning peep. Her shot open and she looked down and saw her explosive collar tightened around her neck. How did she have it on her? Why had she been unconscious?

"Hello, Pig." Came a voice and the Killer whipped her head to the side. There you stood, watching her while toying with something in your hands. Close combat taser. Suddenly memories flowed back to her. She had been working on her reverse beartrap when she heard a sound. She went to investigate with her hidden blade out but found nothing and then she was attacked from behind...!

"Not so chatty now, huh?" You asked while grinning. The Pig glared at you murderously and her hands moved to the release switch... but she couldn't find it. Her eyes widened and she felt around the collar desperately only to freeze as you chuckled. She looked at you and you tilted your head at her. "Can't find the switch? Yeah, I took it out. You really shouldn't leave your blueprints hanging around the place."

If looks could kill you would be dead on the spot. You walked to the woman and pulled her up. Amanda tried to fight back, but she was still a little dazed. So when you pushed her on a torture chair she was building on her free time and clasped the cuffs over her wrists she tried to fight back.

"Not so tough now when the tables are turned?" You asked and she looked at you almost pleadingly but you wouldn't fall for it. You looked at her and enjoyed the panic in her eyes. It was like she wasn't a murderer anymore but a victim like you had been. So that was why you remembered the look on her face while she tortured you.

You shook your head and walked to the side of the room where you had set your little table of tools. You pulled the table before Amanda and she got an eyeful of the things you had. Nothing much, after all, you were a modest woman. You picked up simple garden shears and turned towards Amanda.

"See, the thing is that you actually don't know is what happens to you Killers when you die." You said as you twirled the shears in your hand. "You might return like Survivor... Or die permanently."

You stabbed the shear's blade to the chair's handle, just inches from panicking Pig's hand. She barely managed to keep quiet. You cackled. It started off small until you were laughing like a devil herself. That's when you looked her in the eyes Amanda looked at you like she had seen the Entity herself.

You looked at her manically and grinned wider. "I want to play a game...!"

You pulled away and Amanda shook her head viciously as you picked the shears and moved her left pinky finger between the weapon's blades and SNAP!

Amanda threw her head back in a silent scream as her smallest finger dropped to the floor. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. You watched in satisfaction how she tried her hardest to stay quiet through the pain when suddenly you were hit by nausea. You smacked your hand over your mouth but it was too late, the vomit was coming. You kneeled on the side of the room and let the vomit come on the floor.

Everything was silent, expect your puking. Amanda had made her mind to survive where you made your promise to get back at her. You wiped your mouth to your shirt's sleeve and got back up with the shears. Amanda's eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head at you.

You grinned. "Sorry about that. Don't know what hit me." You took her hand and she shook her head furiously as you set her ring finger between the blades. Snap came out that finger and she still didn't scream. You had to admire her will to live. Time to change the toy.

You walked to the table and put the shears away only to pick up a bone saw. A little thing you found around the Nurse's realm. Amanda shook her head as you lined the last three fingers from her left hand under the blade.

"Shh, shhh...!" You shushed at her and smiled. "Only eight more to go..!"

Amanda tried her hardest not to scream and she was doing well with your first pull of the saw. Her mouth was bleeding heavily as she kept biting it in order to silence herself. You smiled where she tried to stay quiet and when her left hand was done you threw away your saw.

It was time for her right hand...! You went back to your table of tools and took out the heaviest thing you could find. The Cannibal's or Bubba's chainsaw. Amanda's eyes were like huge platters as she watched you line the kill machines teeth to her right hand's base. You grinned wickedly as you pulled the string and the chainsaw's engine roared itself into living. Amanda looked at you with such pain and suffering that you made you almost want to let her go.

Almost.

You laughed as you let the chainsaw fall and as it first made contact with the Pig's hand she gave up and screamed... but nothing happened. She kept screaming and the collar didn't explode. It only peeped furiously. Amanda's hand fell on the ground and what was left from her arm bled furiously. She looked at the stub of her arm in shock and then at you.

You grinned. "Oh, maybe I took the voice control off too? Well, you did quite good staying quiet so why take a risk...!" You grinned and Amanda was left speechless. You shut off the chainsaw and threw it to the side as you opened the Pig's restains. As soon as she was free she fell on the floor, bleeding heavily.

You cackled at the side of her and one by one you picked up her lost fingers and hand. "I'll take these as souvenirs!" You laughed as you walked away from slowly bleeding Killer. 


	30. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hold a moment for the Trapper.

You hummed a song before your time in the Mist under your breath as you swung mama's ax couple times through the air, testing the feeling. It felt good for a throwing ax. The victim of yours was coming back to his senses as you sang quietly by yourself.

"Havana, ooh na-na... Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na...!" You sang and suddenly your victim, the Trapper woke up. When you heard him groan you put the ax down and looked at him laying on the ground. "Good morning master!"

"Who...? What?" He groaned as he held his head. You grinned. Your little taser had done it again. You were certainly going to use it again. Maybe even sooner than you anticipated. You hummed by yourself as the man who had enslaved you got his senses back. When he finally got his mind back he tried to get up but was stopped but chains around his ankles.

"Nothing beats waking up than waking up in chains! Am I right?" You cackled. The Trapper cursed and his hands went to the chains. He tried to untangle them but he couldn't. Not with the padlock holding the chains together. He cursed and looked at you. "You bitch! Let me go, right now!"

"O ho ho!" You laughed as you picked up the ax from the ground. "I don't know about that! You see, you humiliated me and treated me like shit."

"You're alive! Isn't that enough!?"

You hummed and without a warning, you kicked his side. The man in custody groaned in pain and he was moving his hands to shield his side as you kept kicking him. "You think being alive is that nice!? Especially when you guys keep killing and torturing me!?"

"P- Please...!" The Trapper yelled in desperation. "I didn't kill you!"

"Not this time. But the next time? Who knows." You admitted as you stopped kicking him. He held on to his sides while you swung your ax around a little bit. You know, practice?

"You know, you were pretty decent towards me. Until you almost beat me. That kind of thing can be traumatic."

"Oh please!" He called out. "You were out there and I took you in when no one would! If anything you owe me!"

You stopped everything. You stilled and slowly turned to look at him but he saw that something was different. You weren't a Survivor anymore. You were a vigilante.

"Oh, I owe you? I owe you!?" You called and without a warning, you brought the ax down on his leg. The Trapper screamed from the bottom of his lungs and brought his hands to his hurt leg, while you put your leg against his thigh and used it as leverage to pull off the ax. He kept screaming as you brought the ax down on his split leg again and again.

"I owe you!? You took my clothes, dressed me as you saw fit and you almost attacked me when you got screwed in a simple card game!" You shouted as you finally severed his leg. The Trapper cried out in pain and you panted as you pulled the ax off from his used to be leg.

That was until you felt nausea hit you like a dirty punch to the gut from a professional boxer. You twirled around and ran to the side of the room to puke. You let it go, you learned ages ago that it was no use fighting against the need to throw up. So you did just that and when you were done you were out of breath.

The Trapper laughed at you from behind. "Chocking on your mistakes!? You shouldn't try to fill a man's shoes!"

Oh, he was testing you. Sexism was one thing on its own but he was pushing the lines. You took the ax and walked up to him, but instead of messing with his other good leg, you aimed for his head. The Trapper saw this and panicked. "No, no! I'm sorry, please don't!"

You didn't even bother answering to him. You just let the ax do the talking. With each hack, his brains spread more and more on the ground but you didn't stop there. He made you crazy from anger. You kept hitting him with mama's ax until he was nothing but a bloody pulp. You spat on his body for the finishing move but you couldn't shake off this weird feeling as you watched his insides paint to ground.

The Trappers guts, muscle tissue, and blood... They made you... Hungry.

You stared at the flesh like you were in a trance. You kneeled before it and grasped a handful that you slowly raised to your mouth, but just as you were about to take a bite you heard a twig snap behind you and you snapped out of it. You threw the meat down and grabbed the ax as you whipped around to face the intruder.

Your eyes widened in surprise. "Susie?" You asked and the young pink-haired woman stared at you in shock. She moved her hands over her mouth in horror and her gaze flicked from the mass that used to be a man and you, covered in that man's mass. "What did you...! Why?!"

"This isn't what it looks like!" You shouted and you surprised yourself with it. What would it have mattered if Susie knew that you were killing your captors and wrong-doers? Susie's gaze snapped at you and you saw fear in her eyes. You opened your mouth to defend yourself when you were hit by nausea again. You twirled around and fell on your knees in the moment of weakness as the pile rose up your throat and painted the ground. With all the puking you could have passed as the Plague.

Susie snapped out of her shock and she ran to you, kneeled next to you and pulled your hair back so you wouldn't get any vomit on them. "There there..." She hummed and used her other hand to rub your upper back. When you were finally done and heaving like a cat with asthma, you sat on the clean part of the ground and turned to look at Susie who had forgotten the bloody mess behind you.

"Thanks..." You said and she nodded. A silence fell between you two until Susie broke it. "Why did you leave?"

"Huh?"

"You left when Julie and I were gone. The boys said you took off."

"No no no...!" You shook your head. "I was kidnapped by the Clown. There is a huge difference between leaving with or without meaning to."

"Oh? How did the Clown get you? I thought boys could fight him off if needed." She said and you looked away. "I kinda went outside to take a leek. Frank and Joey were out like deadmen."

"What? Why, did they drink or smoke too much pot?"

"Nah nah." You waved your hand in a dismissive motion. "They fucked me and then fell blacked out."

"Damn. Those guys couldn't wait for us. Idiots." Susie said and you snorted much to your surprise. The pink-haired girl's head whipped in your direction and she grinned. You looked at her with a questioning look and asked, "What?"

"I never heard you laugh." She confessed and you grimaced. "Not easy to laugh when you're being hunted, killed, or harassed."

"True." Susie nodded. She was about to say something when you suddenly groaned and held your stomach. "Everything alright?"

"No... something isn't right..!" You said and when you looked down you saw your jeans' crotch was soaked in fresh blood. Yours. Suddenly you felt pain like someone punched you on the kidney and you collapsed on the ground, holding your stomach. Susie's eyes widened in shock and fear and she bolted up on her feet.

"S- Stay here! I'll get someone to help!" She yelled and took off like a rocket. Your insides felt like they were twisted and you curled around yourself, mama's ax and Trapper's body long forgotten.


	31. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End is now.

You hummed under your breath as you chopped the vegetables for your and Huntress' supper. There was a sound of footsteps and soon the taller Killer walked into your shared kitchen, Wraith following close behind. You turned towards them and smiled.

"Food is almost done! I just need some protein for it!"

The taller Killers shared a glance between each other and took a seat around the small self-build table. You were all singing and humming as you moved to the cutting board where you held the meat. No fear there, it was a rabbit's meat. You started to chop the meat into nice pieces and dropped them into the kettle.

The Huntress got up and walked up to you. You heard her coming and turned to greet her when she suddenly took a hold of your shoulders and pressed you against her in a hug. You were surprised but hugged her back as a good daughter would. She pulled away first and looked at you, placing her hand over your stomach.

"Girl... Not alone." She said and you almost dropped the wooden spoon in shock. You hadn't told her so how did she know? Those words took you back to your appointment with the Doctor.

_Susie had managed to find the mad Killer and brought him to you when you were wailing on the ground in pain. He had easily picked you up and carried you through the Mist to his realm, Susia trailing behind you close by._

_The Doctor had taken your blood, urine sample, and made you lay down as he pumped some painkillers into you. Susie was there every step of the researches, never wandering too far from you. When you weren't in pain anymore, the Doctor pulled your pants down and spread your legs as he ventured into your sex. Finally, after so many tests he was done._

_"Well, I must admit, you keep surprising me time after another!" The Doctor cackled as he looked through his medical map. You groaned and glared at him. "Do you know what is wrong with me or should I go and plan your torture slash murder?"_

_"No need for the violence!" He laughed. You growled but Susie squeezed your hand in her hands and it calmed you down. The Doctor put the map down and smiled even wider if that was even possible. "You're simply carrying."_

_"I'm... what?" You asked in shock. The Doctor smiled. "Darling, you're carrying a small fetus inside you."_

_This was the moment when Susie joined the conversation. "Like, is there a baby inside her stomach?"_

_The tall man nodded. "Affirmative."_

_"Wait, I'm pregnant!? How and who!?" You asked out loud and he shrugged. "Beats me! Who has had a moment with your vagina?"_

_You wondered if you should tell him, but you also knew that hiding things from him wouldn't turn out great. You opened your mouth, ready to answer when he suddenly held his hand up. "That was a rhetorical question! I don't care who did it, the truth is that someone was poking your cervix with their dick!"_

_Susie looked curious to see what would happen, but she held her tongue. You grimaced and the Doctor papped your leg, silently telling you to shut them. You didn't wait for him to tell you with words so you closed your legs, jumped off from the table, and pulled your pants up. "So, why I'm suddenly craving for... You know...?"_

_"As for your sudden appetite for humans flesh goes...!" He grinned, "I'm not an expert but I think your baby there isn't satisfied by a simple Borscht soup!"_

_"Speaking of this baby still...!" You pointed at your stomach. "I died after sex with Myers last time! Shouldn't my body reset itself?"_

_The Doctor suddenly went quiet and he just stared at you. Finally, he nodded, "The plans have changed. You're no longer just a chew toy for us so don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said and you frowned. "What are you up to...?"_

_"Nothing! Just looking up for the unborn!" He laughed before he leaned down to whisper in your ear. What you heard made your stomach flip and your blood freeze in your veins._

_"That's the Entity there in your womb so if I was you I would make sure to give the God of this realm of ours all it craves for."_

And that brought you modern time, where you were making final supper for your the Huntress and Wraith. The tall woman hugged you close to her and kissed the top of your head. "Girl go."

"Mama..." You started but she shushed at you. "Girl come see mama when baby born. Mama make dolls for baby."

"Yeah. I think the baby might like them." You admitted and she absolutely beamed with joy and hugged you again. The Wraith walked up to you and pointed at himself and then you. You smiled at him. "You can come to visit too. I was thinking of making you the godfather for the baby."

Now he was the one who beamed like a proud parent. He closed in and hugged you also, so you were surrounded with love and huge killers. The moment was broken when there came knocking from the cabin's door. Huntress and Wraith moved to the side and you went to answer the door.

"Hi mommy!" Susie cheered as she greeted you from the doorway and hugged you, minding your stomach. You smiled and hugged her back and then you saw over her shoulder that she hadn't come alone. Julie and the boys stood just outside the cabin, too awkward to come inside. They all had their masks on except for Susie. When you and Susie were done with the hug she pulled away and motioned others to take her place in your arms.

Julie shrugged and hugged you briefly but the boys stayed outside. You turned towards the Huntress and Wraith for the one last hug. It was a bittersweet sensation to grow attached to Killers who were supposed to kill you and sacrifice you to this evil God or Being that tortured you all. You smiled and turned to leave, Susie and Julie walking close by as Frank and Joey lead the way.

You walked for some time and when your stomach growled and you remembered the stew you had left back at the mama's place. Joey laughed when he heard you. "Hungry?"

"Depends. "You replied, "You got what I asked?"

Frank raised a brown paper bag that you hadn't noticed he was carrying. He kept the thing tightly wrapped, but the blood had soaked through the bag's bottom and it dripped blood on the ground. It was a miracle that the bag didn't just give up.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing? Cannibalism?" He asked and you shrugged as your hands went over your stomach. "Baby wants what the baby needs."

"Definitely grossest if not sickest pregnancy craving," Julie said and Susie joined in on the conversation. "My dad used to tell me how my mom was craving chocolate dipped pickles!"

"Gross, but not the worst," Julie said and soon enough you girls were exchanging pregnancy stories your parents used to tell you. In the meanwhile, Joey walked over to Frank and tapped him on the shoulder unit he got the leader's attention to himself.

"Frank, you do know that there is a chance the kid is yours?" Joey asked, but Frank didn't answer so he kept going. "We didn't use any protection, do you think we screwed up--?" Joey was cut off as Frank grabbed his friend by the neck of his hoodie and pulled him close.

"Listen, I don't care if it's mine, it won't change shit if it was mine or not!" He growled and Joey raised his hands in surrender.

"You aren't fighting over there, are you?" Julie called from behind as you girls were too far to hear what the men were talking about. Susie joined in. "If you are, stop it now! The baby needs peace and quiet!"

"Guys, the fetus can't even hear anything yet." You called after them and Susie yelled back at you. "Still!"

Frank grumbled and let go of his best friend. "As I said, it doesn't matter if it's not mine or not..." He grunted and pulled his mask over his face, hiding his blush of embarrassment. What he was about to say was go fucking sappy.

"I would still like it even if it was Myers'. I bet I can be a better dad than that dipshit or my asshole parents."

Joey heard him and he felt like you and girls should have also heard their leader's confession of being quite excited about the baby, but he let it go. Just like you hadn't told others that it wasn't just any baby inside you.

You looked at your stomach that had a little pump on it. What would happen if you really gave birth to Entity itself? If you were sane you would put a stop to this pregnancy at once but you couldn't bring yourself to kill the life inside you. It would have been hypocritical to say that you were doing the right thing by not taking the baby's life but somehow... The knowledge of life growing in middle of all the killings and murders?

It brought you peace.


End file.
